Island Fever - Percico Fanfic
by mel-chan1003
Summary: Nico and Percy are stranded on a magical island in the middle of nowhere, giving the two boys the chance to get to know each other a bit better...
1. Stranded

Percico Fanfiction

~Mel-chan1003

Characters (c) PJO & HoO / Rick Riordan

Idea (c) me

* * *

„What the hell?!" Percys outcry woke Nico with a start. „What...where...?" he mumbled while slowly sitting up, blinking at his surroundings.

He stared at the golden sand beneath him, the glittering blue ocean in front of him and at Percy, who seemed to try to get into the water but was being held back by some kind of invisible barrier.

Nico frowned. Why was he, son of Hades, seemingly alone with Percy, son of Poseidon, on some kind of island? He got up, brushing the sand off his clothes.

He tried to remember how they got here. They had been on the Argo II., happily sailing to their final destination, when a monster had felt like attacking them. Nico groaned. He remembered painfully how he had watched Percy being sent overboard and Nico had felt that horrifying sensation in his gut that Percy wouldn't be able to save himself – even though Percy was usually stronger in water. So Nico had done the only thing that had come to mind – dive after the older boy. He remembered how he had grabbed Percys arm in the water, pulling him closer, realizing that the son of Poseidon was unconscious. Then suddenly a giant wave had caught them and all Nico could think of while being tossed around beneath masses of water, his air being pressed out of his lungs, was to keep holding on to Percy.

Then he had lost consciousness.

Percy walked towards him now. „Hey, you're finally awake. Are you feeling alright?" The boy with the green eyes asked him and he only nodded. „How did we get here?", Percy asked, hoping Nico would know the answer. But Nico could only shake his head. „I have no idea." Percy sighed. „Great...we need to get back to the ship. The others might be in danger." Nico nodded slowly and thought about possible ways to get back. „I could try shadow travel.", he offered, but Percy shook his head. „Look down, mate." The younger one did. His heart skipped a beat. As weird as it was, they didn't have a shadow. Nico looked around him perplexed, then walked towards the forest behind them. When he got close enough to the shadows, he tried to concentrate, but nothing happened. „It won't work. I tried calling Ms. O'Leary but it seems that these shadows aren't shadow-y enough. Water won't work either. As soon as I pulled you out of it, it wouldn't allow me back into it." Percy explained and Nicos heart sank. He was really stuck on this island with Percy...? Like...completely alone? He swallowed hard. But before he could say anything else, Percy patted his head absentmindedly and looked around him agitated. „Don't worry, we'll find a way back. Let's look around for a place to spend the night. I'd love to say i hope there's someone living here, but i get the feeling that would also include monsters. And I don't really want to face monsters without a weapon." Nico frowned and reached for his Stygian Iron sword, just to notice it wasn't there.

What kind of place was this?!

Quietly, the two of them searched the woods for a cabin or at least something they could use as a hideout. But no matter where in the forest they were, they could see the sickeningly glittering beach through the branches. There were no big leaves they could use to protect themselves from any rain either if there happened to be any. The wood they found on the ground seemed so old they wondered if it would even burn anymore. The heat started to really get to them now. After several hours they found a little fountain in the middle of nowhere and were glad for the cool down. Nico hadn't noticed how thirsty he had been until he had drunk a handful of the cool water. „We should stick to this fountain. Who knows when we'll find the next." Percy murmured and seemed much more relaxed now. Maybe the water had given him new hope. Nico caught himself staring at the older boy and turned away hastily. Just then, something caught his eye. „Percy, look!" The green-eyed boy came over hurriedly and gazed in the direction Nico was pointing. „Is that...a cave?" he asked and Nico nodded reluctantly. He was certain that this cave had not been there a minute ago and was not too keen on going into it. But in that moment the sun was gone, hidden behind a giant dark raincloud that had also not been there a moment ago. Nico and Percy glanced at each other.

When the rain came crashing down, they were already running for the cave.

Still they were soaked to the bone when they reached it a minute later. Their clothes clung to their bodies and the cold made their teeth clatter. „Shit! And we can't even make a fire!" Percy hissed. Nico groaned and they slit down at either side of the stone and stared outside at the rain. „If at least Leo was here...he could make a fire just by thinking about it..." Percy mumbled and Nico could feel a pang of pain in his chest. He was nothing but a bother. What had he thought, jumping after Percy? Why hadn't he instead shouted at one of the others to do it? They would have been better help than him any day. Nico was just a nuisance after all. All he could do was feel when people died and raise an army of the dead. Very helpful indeed. The younger boy wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them, not looking at Percy. „I didn't mean to say I'm not glad you're here though. I'm glad I'm not stuck here all by myself." Percy muttered and Nico could suddenly feel the warm body of the older boy sitting down next to him. He blushed and refused to look up. Oh my god, Percy was so close. „You're shivering." Percys voice wasn't more than a whisper and Nico could feel him moving.

Suddenly, Nico could feel all the liquid draining from his clothes. Percy must be controlling the water. But when he looked up he saw Percy looking at their clothes surprised, his arms still outstretched as if he had intended to hug Nico. They looked at each other, blinking. „Creepy, but ok..." Percy said with raised eyebrows and Nico looked around him frowning, suddenly wondering whether there was someone – or something – watching them. Percy seemed to have similar thoughts. „Let's worry about danger when it's here.", he said and leaned against Nico, putting an arm around him lazily. Nico blushed so hard he thought he would pass out. His heartbeat quickened rapidly, his whole body stiffened. But Percy only rubbed his head against Nicos shoulder, muttering: „You ok? Don't worry, everything will be fine. Let's just sleep..." and did just that.

Nico couldn't fall asleep just like that. Not with Percy so close to him. Not with being stuck on an island with Percy. So the younger boy stayed awake, quietly savoring this moment with Percy leaning against him. He stared at the rain, watching it fall to the ground, turning the sand into mud. After some hours, Nicos eyes finally fell shut and he slumped against Percy, sleeping like a baby.

When Nico woke up again, he was laying on Percys lap, drooling out of the corner of his mouth. Percy was stroking through his hair softly, grinning down at him with his fabulous smile. Nico turned bright red and sat up so fast his head was spinning. „What the..." he muttered and stared at Percy in shock. But the older boy just laughed. „Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But you looked so cute, sleeping like that, I just couldn't resist." he apologized and Nico blushed even harder. Cute? He? He jumped to his feet, turning away from the grinning Percy – and staring straight into a dark tunnel. He frowned. When they had found this place there hadn't been a tunnel like this. Or maybe they had been to tired and wet to notice?

Percy got up too. „Yeah, I saw. Weird, isn't it? How things just appear out of nowhere? It's like magic, really. You think Hecate got something to do with this?" Nico shrugged. „I have no clue. Want to explore it further?" He had this weird feeling again, the feeling that they shouldn't go in there, but maybe they could find a way out? Percy nodded reluctantly. It seemed to get darker the further they walked into it. Nico couldn't tell whether they had walked for several hours or simply some minutes as they wandered aimlessly through the dark, their shoulders occasionally brushing against each other. They didn't talk much, so all they could hear were their own footsteps and their nervous breathing. After what could have been days they arrived at some kind of door. The only way they could tell was because Nico had run headfirst into it. Percy caught him as he stumbled back. „Whoa, watch out. You alright?" Nico could see Percys face close to his and forced himself to put some distance between them, blushing heavily again. „Yeah...I'm ok." Then he noticed something weird. It was still dark around them, yet they could see each other as well as the door in front of them (which had NOT been visible when he had run into it).

Percy grabbed the handle and the door flung open. They almost expected something to happen. Maybe an attack or a god or madman laughing at them. Or at least something like a torture room full of old skeletons. Instead, it seemed like a empty room. The fact that it looked so normal made it seem so much more eery. It was a square, dark room with nothing but normal white walls, a low ceiling and a flickering light, turning the room in some kind of blue-green. It seemed surprisingly warm even though there was no source of warmth in the room. Nico and Percy glanced at each other and stepped into the room. The door slammed shut behind them, making them both jump. When Percy tried to open it, it didn't budge. „That...was to be expected, I suppose..." Nico swallowed and looked around the room again.

He had thought being stuck with Percy on an island had been bad, but being looked into a dark, small room alone with Percy seemed ten times worse. As he turned around to Percy, he was already on his way to the wall on the left that seemed to have something dark attached to it. Nico followed anxiously. „What...is that?" Percy asked. Coming closer, Nico realized that the black thing he thought was attached to the wall, was actually hanging from the ceiling, dangling down in front of the wall around an arm-length above their heads. Nico realized with a jolt that it was a chain, right when Percy stretched out his hand and touched them. The younger boy jumped forward and wanted to push the chains out of his hand. „Don't touch that!" he yelled, but just in that moment the chain snapped, locking both their hands in a tight grip. „What the..." Percy yelped and Nico tried to pull his hand free but promptly lost his balance on the dark floor and fell against Percy who barely managed to keep them both balanced. „S-Sorry..." Nico muttered, utterly flustered against the older boys back while blushing and pushing himself away from him. But thanks to the chain he couldn't get very far and dangled back towards Percy, who groaned and tried to keep them steady without much success.  
After what seemed like ages, they finally managed to stay balanced, even though Nico felt like being much too close to Percy. His chest was pressed against the older boys back and his free right arm kept brushing Percys side or butt, making Nico blush even more furiously, while Percy tried to laugh it all off and used his free hand to try free their chained hands. But of course without success. „Well, at least it's our left hands. Means we'll at least be able to defend ourselves if we get attacked..." Percy muttered to find at least something positive about the situation. Nico tried hard to concentrate about something else than the fact that Percys butt kept brushing against Nicos groin. „We have no weapons, you forgot?" Nico reminded him while looking around the room, fixing his concentration on anything but the boy in front of him. Percy groaned. „That's right. Just great. I'm sorry, Nico." Nico only shrugged, still refusing to even look at Percys back. He could still see it out of the corner of his eye but tried his best to ignore it while staring at a dark spot on the floor two feet away from him. But somehow the more he stared at it the more it seemed to form itself into a kind of miniature replica of Percys lean body and Nico closed his eyes, sighing.

How was he going to survive this torture? Percy was so damn close, yet unreachable for Nico. He was going mad. His mind filled with all those possibilities he had ever dreamed off, all those things Nico had ever wanted Percy to do. They were all by themselves. There was no saying they would ever get out of here. Since they were chained together in an empty room in an empty cave on an empty island, they would most likely die of starvation. But until then they could be having so much...fun. Nico shook his head vehemently and almost lost his balance, tumbling slightly against Percy, who didn't seem to notice or didn't mind. What was he thinking?! This was no time for imagining hot kisses and intimate touches. No time for imagining all those passionate moments they could be sharing. Percy was straight. Percy had a girlfriend. Percy did not even know Nico liked him. He should be thinking of a way to get out of here and reunite Percy with his beloved. „You alright? Nico?" Percy asked and turned his head slightly. Nico averted his head and nodded stiffly. Percy didn't seem to be very satisfied by that though. „Something bothering you?", he asked and tried to turn around slowly, his caught wrist slowly turning in the chain. Nico suddenly looked alarmed. What was Percy thinking?! He can't turn around to face him now. Not with him still having all those indecent thoughts and his pants being awfully tight around his groin. But too late. Percy had managed to turn around and almost lost his footing, falling against Nico for a second who tried to scramble out of the way, which then made them both loose their balance and bump against each others sides. Since it was both their left arms that were being restrained, they now weren't glued against each other too much anymore since Percy turned, but still too close in Nicos opinion. Their arms suspended between them, he felt Percys gaze burning into him. „Nico, why don't you look at me? You never look at me." Percy sounded as if he was sulking. Nico still refused to look at him. He loved the way Percy said his name. It had that really nice ring to it. Nico couldn't resist imagining Percy moaning his name while pushing deeper into Nico- he forcefully concentrated on a spot far away and tried to think of something different. His heart was beating so fast he wouldn't be surprised if he died from a heart attack instead of starvation. He noticed Percy seemed to still wait for an answer, so he quickly shrugged and put all his concentration on that spot he was staring to death. He felt a hand on his chin and jumped, his eyes automatically locking with Percys. The older boy smiled softly at him. „There we go. Am i really that ugly?" Nico blushed and tried to pull away but couldn't without loosing his balance. Percys chuckled slightly, making Nico feel dumbfounded. He pushed Percys hand away and looked back to the spot he had concentrated on, forcing all those impure thoughts of Percy on top of him, pinning him down and touching him in all kinds of places out of his mind. He was going to die. His pants were incredibly tight around his groin now and his vision was blurry with longing. What was he thinking?! Well, he knew what he was thinking about. But why?! Ok, that he knew as well. But why now?!

„...me that much?" Nico was pulled out of his thoughts. „Eh...what?" He asked and forced himself not to look at Percy, which seemed to become more difficult by the second. „Do you really hate me that much?" Percy repeated and Nico found himself staring at the green-eyed hero. Hate? Where did he get that idea from? He loved this guy. Not that he could tell him that. Wait...hate? Why hate? Nicos brain seemed fuzzy, which wasn't that surprising. He dared any guy to think straight with a giant ass erection and their object of lust right in front of them. „I...I don't hate you..." He mumbled and blushed again, hoping to avoid any weird questions now. Of course, luck had never been on his side. He blamed his father for it. „Why don't you ever look at me then? How come we barely talk? Nico, stop looking away from me all the damn time!" Percy sounded right out annoyed now and turned Nicos face towards his forcefully, looking him deep into the eyes. Nico swallowed hard. Their faces were so close together, he could feel Percys breath on his skin, making him painfully aware of the goosebumps he was getting all over his body together with a pleasant shiver. This was so tempting. So torturing. Seeing Percys green eyes so close, the way his eyebrows furrowed, the way his lips seemed to form a pout. His skin was so even as well. Nico wondered whether it would be as soft as it looked – not that he'd ever get a chance to touch it. He had to swallow again. Sadly he wasn't able to distance himself any further this time. He simply hoped that by some miracle Percy would not notice Nicos hard-on. „I...I..." Nico tried to form a sentence but with all these indecent thoughts there was no way he could build one that didn't include 'I love you' or 'Oh my god, Percy I want you so bad!'. Percy studied his face, his eyebrows furrowed. „Are you feeling ok? You look like you got a fever or something." With that said, the older boy put a hand on Nicos forehead. Nico froze. Percy had such warm hands. Somehow when Percy had held his chin, Nico hadn't been able to notice much, but now he could feel that comforting warmth and it made him even more giddy than he already was. He could picture that head running over his body, touching him at all those different places, making him moan in agony. „Nico?" Nico blushed furiously and pushed Percys hand away. Damn it, he had moaned aloud. Not thinking straight, he tried to walk away, momentarily forgetting about his left arm being chained. He stumbled, lost his balance completely and fell against Percy, who was not expecting this at all and lost his footing as well. They both fumbled around, their legs entangling themselves and Nico let out a low groan when Percys leg brushed against his erection. His mind felt dizzier than ever before. „Whoa, Nico, careful..." Percy mumble when he started regaining his balance, his arm around Nico, keeping him tightly pressed against him so they would not trip again. Nico moaned and tried to think but it was so damn hard. He looked up into Percys beautiful sea-green eyes...and he threw all caution to the wind. He grabbed the front of Percys t-shirt, pulling him down to meet his lips with his own. Percys lips were softer than Nico would have thought possible and he used the fact that they were slightly open to let his tongue slip into the mouth of the other. It was a sensation unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He had always imagined kissing the son of Poseidon, always imagined what he would taste like and how it would feel. But it was nothing compared to this.

Percy couldn't believe it. Here he was, standing in an empty room, his left arm stuck in chains above his head, with Nicos tongue in his throat. What the hell? He was so perplexed that he couldn't even push the boy away. When he felt something hard rub against his leg, he finally found the strength to stop it. „Nico...stop..." he mumbled, his face getting hot while he pushed the boy off him. Nico looked at him, his eyes clouded with what seemed like pure lust. His mouth was still slightly open, breathing heavily. Percy tried to think. What was going on? Was Nico ill or something? Why would he go and KISS Percy all of a sudden?! But before Percy could think of anything to say or do, Nico had grabbed him once more and pulled him in for a kiss. Percy could feel his insides turn, but to his horror it felt good. He was sensitive enough to feel the heat radiating from the boys body and he surely was skilled with his tongue, even though Percy tried to push him away, Nico was stubborn. „P-Percy..." he moaned and Percy could feel a tug at his shirt and the next thing he knew, Nico ran his hands over Percys chest. He gulped and pushed Nico away with more force. „What the...stop it!" he almost yelled and stared at Nico unbelieving. Now his own chest was heaving heavily and he could feel his cheeks blushing. Something inside him turned and made him want to get Nico to touch him again, but he tried to push the thought down. This was stupid. Were they drugged or something? Why would Nico do something like that? And why would Percy LIKE it?!

„What the hell is wrong with you?!" Percy asked Nico but he didn't seem to be able of thinking straight. Percy could still feel something rub against his leg and tried to step away, but then Nico pulled him down into what seemed to be a hug. „I...I love you Percy...I love you so much..." The younger boys voice was nothing more than a whisper, but to Percy it was as if he had yelled him in the face. The whole world seemed to have been turned upside down. This was impossible. It couldn't be. He had thought Nico hated him. This must be some kind of joke. But even as Percy thought that, he knew that Nico was serious. He found himself hugging the boy back even though he didn't have any recollection of putting his arm around him. Then suddenly he felt Nicos hand at his belt, fumbling with it for a second, then going downward. „Wait...Nico...stop..." Percy tried to push Nico away but Nico wouldn't even as much as budge. Then he could feel Nicos rather cool hands against his dick and couldn't push down a moan. He could feel himself harden at Nicos skilled hands and for a second, he could do nothing but close his eyes and enjoy the sensation. A weird feeling spread throughout this body and it felt so good. So right. Then his mind clicked in again and he tried frantically to stop Nico. He pushed his hand away and held it up, but that only pulled Nico closer to him. Percy could feel Nicos breath on his skin, saw how his dazed eyes drifted from Percys eyes to his lips and Percy couldn't deny that his own eyes darted to the lips of the smaller teen as well. No, he reminded himself. This wasn't right. He had to stop this. But even as he thought that, his eyes darted back and forth between the boys full lips and his dark brown eyes. With his olive-colored skin and his beautiful dark eyes, he was really beautiful. Percy had never really noticed. He also noticed how Nicos erection rubbed against his own now and could hear the small moans the boy was making. His own erection was now reacting to Percys thoughts more than Nicos former touches and his eyes became as dazed as Nicos. Nico made a small sound, close to a whimper and Percy let go of his hand instinctively.

The next moment however, it wasn't Nico who kissed him, but Percy who pushed his lips onto Nicos. The younger boy let out a surprised „Hmpf!" before putting his everything into the kiss. Their lips parted and Percy dominated Nicos mouth, taking in everything he could. From the sweet taste to the way his tongue flickered around, challenging his. The way the boy leaned into the kiss, their groins rubbing against each other. Percy was completely lost in desire. He could feel the boy trembling and pulled him closer to himself, his arm securely around his waist. Nicos hand had been on the back of Percys neck but was now moving down slowly, touching Percy all over the place. Their kiss got more thrilling by the second and Percys hand seemed to travel beneath Nicos shirt up his back by itself, stroking him softly while kissing him like his life depended on it. Nicos hand was more adventurous and started going back inside Percys half-open pants to stroke the length of his dick again. Percy pushed down a moan and his own hand darted towards the front of Nico, touching his chest and pinching his erect nipples. At this, Nico let go of a louder moan that instantly made Percy want to hear more. The way Nicos voice sounded in his ears, it was like aphrodisiac. He started playing with his nipples, watching Nicos amazingly erotic reactions with lust-filled eyes, feeling his erection pulsating with want. The younger boy moaned and whimpered, pushing his body against Percys touch, driving the older boy almost insane. He let go of the nipples just to let his hand go downwards and open Nicos pants. The younger boy drew a sharp breath, eyes closed and his face screwed up as if he could barely hold back. Percy smiled to himself and grabbed Nicos dick. „P-Percy!" Nico uttered and tried to muffle the scream of pleasure a second later, when he couldn't hold back anymore and started to cum. His hand that had been in Percys pants fell limply to his side and his head bumped against Percys shoulder. Everything seemed to be turning and he could still feel the after effects of his orgasm. Percy let go of Nicos dick just to grab his face and push his lips back onto his. A wild tongue play started and Nico couldn't help but stare at the love of his life. This got to be a dream. The best dream in his entire life. Percy slowly kissed down the side of Nicos neck and started sucking at an exceptionally soft spot, making Nico moan anew. Then he took the younger boys hand and led it back to his pants where his own erection was throbbing hard. Nicos eyes widened and he opened Percys pants completely and sliding them down until he could see Percys exposed dick. The sight made his insides swoon and his own dick harden once more. Percy chuckled and nudged Nicos erection with his own. Nico blushed and looked up into lust-filled green eyes. Then his hand closed around Percys erection once more and he started jerking, making Percy moan softly into his ear. „Nico..." He whispered and Nicos heart seemed to jump out of his chest. His whole body got all tingly and he was close to cuming again. Then suddenly he felt Percys hand on his backside, prodding against his entrance and he muffled a scream by biting into Percys shoulder which only made Percy moan anew and kiss Nicos neck.

Percy felt pre-cum trickle out of his dick and new he had to work fast, but he also wanted to make sure to prepare Nico properly. As he pushed one finger inside the younger boy, he could feel him contracting and hear him moan loudly. „Oh god...P-Percy..." he whimpered and pushed against his finger while hiding his face at Percys shoulder. „Let me...see your face..." Percy heard his own husky voice and Nico lifted his head a bit for him to see. He had that adorable flush of pink on his cheeks, his eyes full of lust and love, his mouth slightly open and breathing heavily. His black hair seemed even untidier than usual and Percy wished he had his right arm to brush one of the strands out of Nicos face. Instead, he pushed his finger deeper into Nico, making him moan loudly and looking at him with clouded eyes that begged for more. Percy could feel himself throbbing badly now and decided to insert a second finger into the boy. Nicos eyes widened as he moaned louder, a trail of saliva running down from his mouth. It was the hottest thing Percy had ever seen. „N-Nico..." he muttered, pulling his fingers out again and grabbing the chain above their heads. Then he turned Nico around, making sure not to twist his wrist and then wrapped his arm around Nicos midriff, pulling him close. „Nico..." He moaned, prodding his erection against Nicos entrance, making the younger boy moan and gasp. „P-Percy!" The way Nico said his name gave Percy a pleasant shiver throughout his body and something inside him purred as if he had always waited for this to happen. Then he bit the younger boys shoulder and pushed himself into him. Nico drew a sharp breath and tried to push down a scream but Percy knew how much it must hurt. He tried to stay still for a moment to give the younger boys body a chance to get used to his intrusion. „Percy..." Nico moaned and Percy kissed the side of his neck. He could see a single tear running down the side of Nicos cheek and licked it off. „You are so brave..." He heard himself saying and then started tentatively pushing into the younger boy some more. At first it sounded like Nico was in a lot of pain, but after a few thrusts he could feel Nico relaxing against him, moaning with more pleasure than pain in his voice. Percys sight was dizzy. Being inside Nico felt like the best thing in the world. He was so tight it took all of Percys willpower to keep going instead of just cuming. He didn't want this to end. If he let this end, he didn't know whether there would be a second time.

He kept pushing further and further into Nico who had by now reached his limit, his own erection throbbing so badly he thought he would explode. „Nico..." he could hear Percys voice at his ear. „I'm...I'm gonna..." Nico muttered and could feel Percy nod while thrusting his dick all the way inside him. „Hold on...one moment..." Percys husky voice filled Nicos body like oxygen. This was everything he had ever dreamed of, just a hundred times more intense, a hundred times better, a hundred times more real. It took all of his willpower to hold back any longer. „P-Percy..." He moaned and his head fell back while Percy kept thrusting into him mercilessly, his arm tightly around Nico, holding him as close as possible. „N-Nico...!" Nico couldn't hold it any longer. He came with such a force it almost knocked him out. His vision was blurry and he could feel his legs giving way. Percy moaned loudly into the scruff of Nicos neck and Nico could feel the older boy cuming inside him. Percy held him tightly pressed against him, keeping him from loosing his footing. He was still inside Nico, his eyes tightly shut, breathing heavily against Nicos neck. Nico leaned his head back against Percy and couldn't see anything but stars, even though he knew they were still in the eery room. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Had it really happened? „Percy..." He heard his own weak voice mutter. „Hmm?" Percy opened one eye lazily and eyes Nicos profile. The younger boy seemed incredibly drowsy. A smirk hushed over his face.

„I love you." Nico murmured and closed his eyes. Percy didn't say anything. He refused to think of anything right now except of how awesome he felt. Deep inside, he wanted to say those words back, but he knew it wouldn't be right. The voice in his head was getting louder now too, shouting at him to get away from Nico, to remember he was with Annabeth and how he dared to do this. But Percy ignored it and nibbled at Nicos neck, who couldn't suppress a chuckle.

Then, without a moments notice or anything, the chains rattled and opened, freeing the two of their prison. Their right arms came whooshing down, lolling around uselessly. It seemed they had fallen asleep at some point. Nico and Percy stayed the way they were for a moment, then Nico drifted off into a kind of unconsciousness and dropped. Percy caught him and laid him down carefully, a shy smile on his face as he bent over and kissed Nico softly on the lips. „Sorry...I think I overdid it a bit..." He murmured and laid down next to the boy. Nicos slow breathing seemed so soothing. And Percy so didn't feel like listening to that annoying voice in his head. Of course he knew the voice was right. But that didn't mean he wanted to hear it. Instead, he fell asleep, Nico next to him.


	2. Exploring

When Percy woke up hours later, Nico was laying sideways with the back to him and Percy found his right arm holding Nico close. He stayed in that position, slowly remembering what had happened. His mind kept yelling at him what a good-for-nothing he was and how he was going to explain all this to Annabeth. He loved her but somehow, no matter how many times they had done it in the past, it had never felt like this. He had kissed her so many times, yet it had never felt this passionate. It had never felt this...right. The thing inside him purred again, telling him he should just stay with Nico forever. His mind on the other hand started swearing and told him to tell Nico off for seducing him like that. But could he really do that? Percy didn't know much about Nico, but he could tell it would crush him if Percy blamed him for what had happened. Of course Nico had started it, but thinking back it kind of had been Percys fault for not leaving him alone. Then again, if he had known how Nico had felt, he might not have forced himself onto him like this. But what WOULD he have done if he had known how Nico felt? Nico must have been so scared of him to find out about it. He probably thought Percy would have started to avoid him and such. At this thought, his mind reacted with a 'But wouldn't you have started to avoid him?'. He couldn't answer. It felt so weird. Would he really have avoided Nico for loving him? Or would he still have been his old self, hanging around Nico just for the hell of it? Would things have turned out this way still if he had known? He didn't know. All he knew was that having sex with Nico had been the best thing Percy had ever done in his life. Better than breathing underwater. Better than riding a Pegasus. Hell, it had been even better than having sex with Annabeth. So much better. He had never noticed there was something missing between Annabeth and him until this very moment. It had been so hot, so messy, so passionate. He could still remember how Nico tasted when he had tongued him. Still remember how his face had looked as he came. And just thinking about it gave Percy a boner. He had never felt this way with Annabeth. Not even with their first time. It had felt good, but never this amazing. Never this intense.

Percy stared at Nicos back. He had three possibilities. One: He would tell Nico he loved Annabeth (as he did) and apologize for what had happened, break his heart and probably destroy their friendship, but would be with Annabeth who he was officially dating. Two: He would act like nothing had happened and hope Nico did the same and maybe someday if Annabeth and him really didn't work out he and Nico might work out. Or three: He lead Nico on even further and broke up with Annabeth, telling her the truth and looking for a way to make it work out for Nico and him. His mind was in for the first option, the two one made him feel sick and the feeling in his stomach roared 'Dump Annabeth and take Nico!'.

Percy was ashamed of himself. How could he possibly have fucked up like this? Why did he do it with Nico?! He didn't love Nico. Well...he did feel...something, but he didn't know exactly what it was. 'It's love!' the feeling in his stomach roared again, but Percy wasn't sure. It felt more intense but at the same time it didn't feel like what he had felt for Annabeth. 'What you STILL feel for Annabeth!' his mind corrected him. Percy sighed. He was horrible. No matter what he chose, he would still end up breaking ones heart. Either Nicos or Annabeths. 'She's always loved Luke more than you anyways.', said the feeling in his stomach. 'You LOVE her!' his mind screamed at him. He squeezed his eyes together tightly and pulled Nico closer, putting his nose into the dark hair of the younger one. This was all so complicated. A part of him wanted Nico, the other one wanted Annabeth. What was he going to do?

Nico could feel Percy pulling him closer, burying his nose in his hair. The happenings from earlier still whooshed through his mind and he was glad Percy couldn't see his face now. He had a grin on as if he had won in the lottery and at the same time tears were streaming down his face. He was so happy, yet so hurt. Happy about the son of Poseidon fulfilling his deepest wish of letting him at least feel once how being with him would have felt like. Hurt because he knew they had no future. There was no way Percy would ever dump Annabeth. They were like the best couple ever. It was as if destiny simply wanted them together. Nicos heart clenched. Even though he would have never imagined Percy to cheat on her due to his loyal nature, he wasn't sure whether he should feel happy or shitty about it. He loved having sex with Percy. It had felt better than anything in the world. He had felt better than ever before. More alive. He had loved every second of it. But it was such a high price. If Percy decided to blame Nico for it, which he could only understand, given the circumstances under which everything had started, Nico knew he would have to leave for good. There would be no friendship there anymore. He would have to leave the ship, leave Percy, and never come back. But even if Percy didn't blame him, there was no chance for Nico to stay friends with him. Every time he'd see him he would recall what had happened here. Recall how close they had been. And recall that they could never be. There was no chance for him to be Percys. Or for Percy to be his. He would have to let the green-eyed hero leave with the heroine and watch from afar, dreaming of what had happened and what could have been, always feeling that tinge of guilt inside. The guilt that he had made love to a taken man. Truth be told, Annabeth and Nico didn't get along that great since they barely ever talked, but still it bothered Nico. 'This is what I've always dreamed of. Now that my wish has been fulfilled, I gotta cope with the consequences.' He thought to himself and slowly got up, looking around at Percy who seemed to still be asleep.

Quietly, Nico put Percys arm down and stroked through the older boys dark hair. Sighing he looked around the room, his hand still in Percys hair. Nothing had changed in the room – at least if one didn't consider the second door that was ajar on the other end of the room. He looked back down at Percy, resisting the urge to give him a small kiss. He looked so adorable. His hair fell into his face, his eyes tightly shut, his muscles relaxed. His breathing even. Nico could have stared at him for hours. Instead, he bent down and whispered a soft „I'm sorry." in his ear and got up. It was his fault all of this happened. Without another word he walked towards the door and looked through the gap. It seemed to lead back outside, judging from the brightness. Come to think of it, somehow they had lost track of time. It seemed to always be day on this island. Though of course that was hard to tell with being stuck in a room for around a day. He tried thinking back on how long they had been on this island already, but somehow he wasn't even sure if it might not still be the very same day. They hadn't really waited for sundown or anything but just walked around for hours and sleeping whenever they had felt tired.

He looked back at Percy who was still sleeping. Should he wake him? Better let him sleep to avoid awkward conversation. Nico took off his aviators jacket and walked back to Percy, covering him with it. Then he left through the door, leaving it open and securing it with a stone he found right outside so it couldn't randomly fall shut. He looked around him, blinking at the brightness. It seemed to be an island alright. But completely different from the one they had been on. Instead of a golden beach and weird trees, this beach was more out of rocks of all sizes and shapes. The water seemed darker and the air smelled different. He looked around him warily, always making sure the door was still close by. But all he could see were stones and water. „Weird place..." he mumbled.

Nico stood there for a while and stared off into space, the door an arm-length away from him. Even though he was lost in his thoughts, he still tried to not get distracted off the door. One could never know what would happen next. He wasn't sure whether he should go back inside to Percy. He was worried what the older boy would say about their recent activities. Worst scenario ever would be Percy apologizing or saying something like 'Let's forget about this whole thing'. Nico could never forget that. Even with the guilt now eating at him, he had still loved every single moment of it. Percys husky voice, his moans, the way he had said his name. His body pressed against his own, his hands exploring Nicos body. The way he had plaid with his nipples and smiled at Nico. The way he had pushed into Nico. Nico blushed hard and instinctively touched his backside. Percy had cum inside him. Even though Nico could feel some after effect of the whole situation (His whole body seemed extremely sore and he decided he wouldn't sit on his backside for the next couple of days) it still didn't bother him too much. It was somewhat similar to how he had felt in the beginning of working out more and learning to fight. Just that he had much more pleasuring things to blame for the soreness. Suddenly, there was movement at the door. Nico jumped towards it, fearing it would jump shut, but instead Percy stood in the doorway, looking at him surprised. Nico stopped in his tracks and stared into those sea green eyes and lost the ability to speak.

Percy stared at those beautiful brown eyes, reminding him faintly of one of those tiger-eye-gems he had seen years ago when the girls in school always wore different kind of bracelets and whatnot. He had feigned sleep earlier to see what Nico would do. Of course that was pretty low, even for Percy, but he simply hadn't had the courage to face Nico just then. Face the conversation. Face the decision he had to make. Now he stood there in the doorway, staring at the boy and had somehow lost his ability to talk. He had thought of starting the whole thing with a nice calm 'Good Morning' and look how Nico would react and go on from there. But the greeting was stuck in his throat.

Nico was the first to break the eye contact. He cleared his throat and looked sideways, opening his mouth but closing it again a second later without saying anything. Then he shook his head, turned around and marched off towards the water. „Hey...wait..." Percy called and followed the younger boy. His heart was beating so fast yet he couldn't explain why that would be. Nico kept shaking his head all the way to the water – then he ran into the invisible barrier and got knocked back. Percy caught him under the arms, dropping Nicos jacket in the process. „Whoa, careful!" He muttered and tried to pull Nico up but the younger boy blushed so hard and tried to jump sideways out of Percys grip that he fell to the ground completely. „Ouch!" He yelped and got up, looking at the air in front of him annoyed while massaging his elbow he had landed on. „Are you alright?" Percy asked worried and stepped closer, but then Nico stepped backwards, looking at him with a mingled expression. „Yeah..." He mumbled and kept looking at Percy as if he wasn't sure what to make of the older demigod. The gaze made Percy slightly uncomfortable. He looked down and noticed Nicos jacket to his feet, picking it up and handing it to Nico slowly. „Erm...thanks for that..." Percy tried and nodded at the jacket as Nico took it hesitantly. „...your welcome..." Nico replied slowly and looking at Percy, still with that weird expression on his face. It reminded Percy faintly of a dog that did something wrong and was waiting for his beating. And then it dawned on him what Nico was waiting for. „Nico...listen..." He tried but stopped. He didn't even know what he wanted to say himself. It was all so very confusing. His mind still yelled at him about breaking Nicos heart and how much he loved Annabeth, but that other part of him screamed back about how Nico had shown Percy what really should be. Nico had made Percy feel...different. More alive. More...whole. As if Percy had always known Annabeth and he did not work out as perfectly as they had thought, because there was simply something missing.

Nicos shoulders dropped and he lowered his gaze. Percys chest stung with guilt and grief. It hurt him to see Nico like this. So...heartbroken. Had he always looked like that whenever he had seen Percy with Annabeth in the past? Percy was ashamed to admit he had no answer to that question. He had never paid that much attention to Nico. „Percy...let's just..." Nico suddenly spoke and Percy was torn out of his thoughts. Nico looked extremely uncomfortable and seemed to force himself to speak the following words. „Let's just forget about what happened." Nico said in one breath and Percys heart clenched painfully in his chest. He didn't know why, but suddenly he wanted to grab Nico and rattle him. Rattle him about being so unfair and cruel. Here he was, breaking his head to find the words, constantly thinking back to how amazing it had felt to be with (and in) Nico and what did the idiot do? Hurt himself with his own words, telling him to forget about everything?!

Percy walked towards Nico and pulled him close into a hug. He couldn't find any words to say. Nico didn't object, instead he threw his arms around the older boy and clung to him, not saying a word either. Percy could feel his shirt getting wet from Nicos silent tears, but he didn't point it out. He just held Nico in his arms like that for a while, staring off into space, lost in thoughts. When Nico let go of him slowly, avoiding to look at him, he patted the younger boys head. „Let's talk about that whole thing later. We should go take a look around now. You coming?" Nico nodded quietly, still not looking at Percy and followed the older teen through the stoney area.

For several hours (or so it seemed) they were just walking over stones and stones and even more stones. When they passed a rock Nico could have sworn they had already passed three times now, he stopped and Percy looked around. „I think we are walking in circles." The younger boy said quietly, staring the rock to death. He still hadn't dared to look at Percy. He simply wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. Percy hadn't really told him 'Oh no, I don't want to forget about it!' but he had also not said 'Yeah sure, let's act as if it never happened.'. Instead he had said they'd talk about it later. But when was later? Was Percy maybe thinking that the two of them could be together? Not likely. Maybe he just didn't want to make their stay here even more uncomfortable and awkward than it already was. Or maybe Percy was wondering whether they could make it off this island alive and didn't wanna reject Nico before he didn't know he could return safely to Annabeth. „Yeah probably...I wished the door would have lead us to a nicer place. Something with a nicer surrounding maybe?" Percy muttered and Nico couldn't stop himself from looking at the older boy. He was kneeling down, putting stones on top of each other and watching them tumble down again while his lower lip stuck out as if he was pouting. Nico couldn't suppress a small smile and looked away quickly. Then he froze. Percy looked up, noticing the sudden stiffness in Nicos body. The boy was staring at something behind Percy, his eyes wide open in surprise. He turned his head but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. „What are you looking at, Nico?" The younger boy looked at him surprised and nodded towards whatever he was looking at. Percy frowned and turned around, seeing nothing but a giant rock. „What?" Nico now looked slightly annoyed and pulled him over, making him look just past the giant rock. Percy couldn't believe his eyes. Just past the giant rock he had looked at, one could see the other side of the island and there at the water was a giant wooden bridge. They both looked at each other, both thinking the same. They had been walking in circles all this time but that bridge had only just popped up. definitely. „This definitely got to do with magic." Percy stated and only now noticed how close their faces were, with Nico standing behind him and Percy leaning his head back. Of course the younger teen was a tad smaller than him, yet Percy was surprised to notice that this was the perfect height for kissing him. Nico nodded and seemed to notice the sudden change in atmosphere too, because he suddenly blushed and stepped away from Percy.

The two of them walked right through the middle of the island instead of sticking at the sides to prevent loosing sight of the bridge and thus letting it disappear again. They had no idea where it lead but maybe it was a way out. Or a way deeper into this maze-like something. Seriously, some god was messing with them. And it seemed a right tyrant. Who let people get stranded on magical islands with no way out, keeping them there at will and only letting them proceed every so often to another godforsaken island or locked rooms or whatnot. When they reached the bridge, they stopped. „What if the bridge suddenly disappears while we walk over it?" Nico asked awkwardly, not fancying to drown. Percy shrugged. „Then I'll control the water and we'll have to swim for it, I suppose." He said confidently, but added a 'Hopefully I can control this water' in his mind. Nico didn't seemed convinced. He was still eying the bridge nervously. Percy couldn't help but smile. „Come on, trust me. I'll get us to wherever it's going to take us." He said reassuringly and Nico looked up. Percy stared into those enchanting brown eyes and felt a warmness in him he couldn't explain. Then Nico stepped onto the bridge. „Ok then, let's hurry before the bridge decides to disappear." Percy nodded and followed, wondering why the boy next to him suddenly had this weird effect on him.

Again, the walk seemed to take hours, yet the sun didn't move even the slightest bit. Percy tried to get in touch with the water every so often, trying not to let Nico notice. But so far without success. They still couldn't see a thing except the never ending bridge and the ocean. „You think we'll make it?" Nico asked in a conversational tone as if he was asking about the weather tomorrow. Percy bit back a 'I have no idea. Hope so.' and nodded enthusiastically instead. „Of course we will. I'm sure it isn't far anymore. Hope it's a nice place though." He grinned and for a splint second he could swear he saw a faint smile on Nicos face. Percy stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Nico. The younger boy stopped as well and looked around at Percy, frowning. „What?", he asked and worry showed in his big brown eyes. Percy blinked and shook his head, starting to walk again. What was wrong with him? „N-Nothing..." He muttered and Nico followed him anxiously, wondering what the son of Poseidon suddenly had.

Finally, they could see land. On the positive side, it looked like a nice big island with trees and what seemed like a house, which was a good sign they hoped. On the negative side, it was still so far away and they were kinda out of breath. It felt like they had spend at least a day on this bridge, walking and walking and walking, not daring to rest. The sun was still mercilessly at its highest peak, not making it any easier for the two boys. Due to the wind on the sea it wasn't that hot, but still annoyingly bright and their sweat from exhaustion and heat turned icy on their skin, making them more freeze than feel warm. Nico was lucky to have his aviators jacket, but he was still glancing at Percy every now and then, who was only wearing his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and looked like he was freezing like mad. But he hadn't complained even once, instead seeming lost in thoughts and moving on. Nico could see the goosebumps on the older boys arms and saw how his usually red lips had turned pale and blue. After what felt like another twenty minutes, he couldn't stand it anymore. He stopped, making Percy stop as well and look at him quizzically, but Nico took off his jacket, ignoring the cold, and handing it to the other boy. „Take it." He only said and Percy blinked, looking from the jacket to Nico. Nicos eyes narrowed, daring Percy not to take the offer and the older boy gave in. „Thanks..." he muttered and put it on. When Percy looked at the younger boy, he could see a slight flush of red across his cheeks. „What?" Percy asked, looking down on himself. Nico shook his head. „Nothing...I was just thinking it doesn't look too bad on you..." He blushed even harder and started walking on. Percy couldn't help but find him adorable. Then he looked down at himself once more. The jacket wasn't his favorite style of clothing but he had to admit it felt comfortable. Then he followed Nico, staring at his back for a while. With only his t-shirt on, Percy could see so much more of Nicos shape than with the jacket. He was really rather skinny and pale, but for some reason Percy immediately recalled how Nicos skin had felt against his hands, making him blush and yearn to touch him once more. He had been so soft and warm, the thought alone was driving Percy mad. He also had that weird craving to rip Nicos clothes off and look at him naked. He had not seen much when they had had their little make-out-session and was starting to regret not paying closer attention to those small details. He also really wanted to see the face again that Nico had made when he had cum for the first time. And the way he had said his name...

Percy was blushing now and could feel his jeans getting tighter. He wondered vaguely if he had ever felt like this anytime he had thought of Annabeth, but he couldn't remember such a time. 'That is just because you have more than just a sexual relationship with her!' said the voice in his head annoyed. 'Rubbish! It's cause you only went with her because of the heat of the moment! You two were just the couple everybody had wanted to see and you simply gave them that without really feeling a thing!' said the voice inside him. He shook his head wildly and concentrated back on the bridge he was walking on.


	3. Fun

When they finally set foot on the island Nico toppled over and fell headfirst into the sand. Percy had been too lost in thoughts and couldn't catch him in time, instead grabbing for thin air and promptly dropping on top of the younger teen who groaned painfully. „Oops...sorry..." Percy exclaimed with a tinge of red and got off the other boy, pulling him up by one arm. They looked at each other for a second, then brushed the sand off their clothes and looked around curiously. Indeed there was a small cabin not too far from when they were standing, surrounded by a couple of nice big trees. Other than that there wasn't much to see except some rocks further away and what looked like a spring. All in all it reminded Nico a bit of the island they had stranded on, just that it had a nicer, more positive feel to it and there was still that house. Maybe there was somebody living there that could help them find out where they were and how to get back to their ship.

They walked towards the house and Percy knocked, but nobody answered the door. „Hello? Anybody there?" He called and Nico glanced around them in case there was a surprise monster attack. But nothing happened. Percy glanced over at the back of Nicos head and tried to open the door. It flew open but creaked loudly as if it hadn't been open in centuries. They glanced at each other not too thrilled and stepped inside cautiously, this time with Nicos foot keeping the door from suddenly closing shut. „Hello?" Percy called again and looked around. It didn't seem too bad inside. Obviously it hadn't been used for a while but it couldn't have been vacated for as long as the creaking door had made it seem. There was only a small layer of dust on the floor and the furniture around. All in all it seemed like a pretty decent house to live in, really. They were currently standing in the hallway, straight ahead seemed to be the living room for there was a low table and some dusty pillows on the floor as if to indicate seats. To their right was another open door with the bathroom and to their left were two more closed doors. „Think it's safe to look around?" Percy asked and looked back to Nico. The younger boy was surprised to find Percy suddenly asking for his opinion. If he recalled correctly, before Percy had simply went and explored, expecting Nico to follow. Slowly, he shrugged and slowly took his foot away from the door. They both watched it quietly for some minutes, but nothing happened. Then they went for the living room that turned out to be both living room and kitchen. It seemed quite spacious, big enough for at least 3 people and had a nice big glass door to some kind of patio. The kitchen was as dusty as the rest of the house but other than that in good condition with a small gas stove and some shelves and cupboards full of useful utensils like knives and the like. They eyed the bathroom, suddenly aware that, ever since they had stranded here, they hadn't needed one. Then they stood in front of the two closed doors. „Maybe it will be two bedrooms?" Nico guessed and Percy shrugged. Percy stood on the door closer to the entrance and put his hand on the doorknob slowly. Nico mimicked him on the other door. They nodded at each other and opened them. While Nico was facing a normal bedroom with a big bed and an even bigger wardrobe, Percy was looking at some kind of storage room full of old brooms and – to his surprise – their weapons! They were leaning against the wall at the end of the room, the only shiny things surrounded by dust. Percy walked towards them, Nico jumping behind him to hold the door open, just to make sure. Percy could only chuckle at how worried Nico seemed to be parted from him, even though he wasn't any different. He grabbed the two swords, wondering why Riptide was in his sword form anyways, but as he touched it, it turned back into the usual ballpoint pen. He put it in his pocket and returned with Nicos Stygian Iron sword, handing it back to him. Nico took it cautiously and eyed the room suspiciously but didn't say anything. „So...only one bedroom then?" Percy sighed and looked into the room Nico had opened. The younger boy blushed at the words and instantly started muttering something indistinguishable. „Hm? What?" Percy asked as he opened the wardrobe and found clothes their size inside. „I can...you know...sleep in the living room...", Nico blabbered flustered and Percy turned. „Huh? Why? We can share a bed if you-..." He stopped, remembering what they had done the last time they had been so close. There was an awkward silence. Then Nico turned around wordlessly and marched towards the living room. Percy wanted to stop him but didn't really know what to say. When he joined Nico, he was already busy with opening all the windows and the door to the patio and getting rid of all the dust with a broom. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything, so instead he took of Nicos jacket to protect it from getting dirty, grabbed another broom and helped Nico. The cleaning was faster done as expected and they looked around the rooms once more, surprised at how well kept everything here was. „I wonder what happened to the owner..." Nico muttered but Percy didn't really want to know.

They sat down on the pillows Nico had beaten the dust out of and were actually starting on a normal conversation. About how big the house was compared to what they lived in, about the big windows and the ocean breeze coming through them. Percy was surprised to find Nico quite talk active. The boy told him about what little he remembered from the time back when he and Bianca had lived with their mother. Told him about his place in the underworld now (something Percy couldn't imagine to be nice but he preferred not to say that aloud) and about the lack of windows and well...the sun. „It's not that I really like to be outside too much, but seriously, every time I look out of my room I see nothing but underworld, dead people and even more underworld. It gets really...lonely...by times..." The last words he only hesitantly spoke. Percys expression softened and he instinctively crawled over to Nico and put an arm around him. „I can imagine that." Percy said quietly but Nico only snorted at that. „Yeah sure. What do you know about feeling lonely? You are the awesome hero after all. The one always in the spotlight. The one everybody loves and admires. When are YOU ever alone?" Nico didn't look at him as he said it. He pushed the arm away and distanced himself some more, but Percy was persistently coming after him, grabbing his arm and holding him back. „Just because people are around me doesn't mean I don't feel lonely..." Percy whispered and Nico looked at him in surprise, straight into those sea-green eyes that seemed to be filled with such a sadness Nico found it hard to breathe. He stopped trying to distance himself from Percy. Instead, he turned to face him properly and waited for the son of Poseidon to talk. So Percy did. He told Nico of his side of the stories. Of all his 'great adventures', of all the times he had looked straight into the eyes of death and how often he had felt left behind, left to die. How betrayed and hurt he had felt when Luke had turned out to be the enemy, how all those people said they knew him yet none of them even had the slightest idea how Percy really felt. Percy had never wanted to be a hero. He would have been happy off just being a regular kid at Camp Half-Blood. Or even better, just a regular mortal. He told Nico everything. From the first day at camp to the last day on the Argo II., everything was included. He didn't really know why he told Nico. He just found himself babbling, staring at those intense brown eyes. Nico just sat there and listened and it was exactly what Percy needed. It all spilled out of him and with every word he started feeling better, without knowing he hadn't felt that great before. It was like suddenly a pain was gone that he hadn't even felt before. But as he finished, he felt extremely relieved and...sort of free. And then Nico smiled at him. It was the most beautiful smile Percy had ever seen and it warmed him right to the tip of his toes, sending a weird tingly feeling throughout his body. The voice in his head was completely quiet now, therefore the voice inside him acted up even louder. 'Kiss him! Can't you feel how much you love him?! You have never talked about this to anybody because there was nobody else you could have told!', it roared and Percy found himself agreeing to that. He remembered mentioning the part with everybody acting as if they know him to her, but she had only looked at him like he was going mad so he had dropped the topic. But Nico hadn't looked at him weird. Instead, he was now laying an arm around Percy and muttered something about being glad that Percy confided all that to him. That he was sorry for talking to Percy like that and that he hoped Percy was feeling a bit better now. The older boy nodded slowly and looked sideways at Nico. „Yeah...I kinda...never talked about this to anybody else..." He admitted and watched how Nico blushed slightly at this news. „How come?" Nico asked after a while and stared a peck of dust to death. Percy shrugged. „I don't know. Didn't think anybody would listen, I guess. Plus I didn't even know it bothered me up until I told you about it...guess that makes you something really special." Percy said without thinking and saw Nico blush a nice dark red. Percy couldn't help but chuckle. „You are so cute." He said while going through Nicos hair. The younger boy didn't say anything. His arm had slumped from Percys shoulder and Percy couldn't even see his face anymore, hidden behind his dark hair. Somehow, he was still feeling so relieved and happy that he didn't even realize what he had said nor what effect it seemed to have on the younger boy. Instead Percy got up and looked at the window. „You know what, how about we build a sand castle? I really feel like building a sand castle!" He said randomly and then grabbing Nicos arm, pulling him after him through the open french door into the light.

Nico stumbled after Percy, desperately trying to get a hold on himself. His heart was beating so fast. What was Percy thinking, telling him stuff like that? That he was special and...and cute. Nico shook his head wildly. He shouldn't get his hopes up. Percy didn't mean it like that. He was just happy he could confide in somebody. Nico had to admit even without getting his hopes up he was still somewhat proud that, out of all the friends Percy had, he had confided in Nico. Nobody else. No matter how much more awesome and cooler they were than him, Percy had chosen him to talk about this. They stopped in the middle of the beach, two feet away from the water and Percy started trying to build a sand castle. With dry as hell sand Nico couldn't imagine that to work out very well, but Percy didn't seem to mind. Nico watched him for a while then decided to try going towards the water. To his surprise, the waves could reach him, making him regret wearing shoes because now they were completely soaked, together with his socks. „Percy, look!", he called and Percy turned, his face lighting up. „Awesome, that means you can bring me some water and we can build even better sand castles!" Nico raised an eyebrow. He had imagined Percy to jump up and try to get to the water and try all his might to control it to get back to the Argo II. Instead he was sitting there like a little kid, building hills out of sand that were supposed to resemble castles. Nico couldn't help but smile. „There it is..." Percy suddenly said, a soft and almost loving expression dancing on his cheerful face. „What is?" Nico asked confused and put on his poker face. „Your smile. I was wondering how it would look like." Percy said nonchalantly and watched Nico blush slightly. „W-What...?" But Percy just grinned at him. „Get the water here already, man." Nico shook his head and then had to keep running back and forth between the water and a hill of Percys sand, transporting the liquid in his cupped hands. Percy watched him go and kept grinning at him, ordering him here and there to be more careful where he stepped or run faster. Nico would always give him that sadistic expression like Percy would really regret all this after his death someday. He didn't know why but he also found that expression extremely adorable. Though he hoped Nico would forget about this before Percy died, just to make sure there was no additional pain or punishment involved.

„I can't believe we are stranded in the middle of an empty, magical island and are building sand castles..." Nico said after flopping down into the sand, back to back with Percy and starting to build his own with some wet sand. While he kept it simple, Percy had built a giant block the size of a small cow and started cutting out bits with his hands, giving the rock more and more the look of a fairytale-castle, just without the towers...yet. Nico was forming and flattening hills until Percy was next to him, criticizing his work and offering his help which Nico took while rolling his eyes laughing. When Percy wanted to lean over the just achieved square, he promptly flopped on it, flattening it completely once again and having his t-shirt full of sand. They both laughed and Nico started throwing sand at him, mocking him about destroying his awesome castle while Percy threw sand back at Nico, claiming that without him Nico couldn't even have built it in the first place. It all ended when Nico jumped backward, which kinda looked a bit like hopping due to his sitting position, narrowly avoiding a handful of mud, just to bump against Percys castle and look upward in terror, hoping that it wouldn't crash on him – which it obviously did just when he looked up. Percy roared with laughter and was rolling around in the sand holding his stomach while Nico looked like a wet poodle, just that he was covered in sand instead of water. „Not...funny..." he spat out a mouthful and Percys eyes teared up with laughter. After looking at him, sulking, Nico joined the laughter as well and shot a perfect handful of dirt into Percys mouth, who then kept coughing and laughing which didn't seem to bode too well, but they had their fun.

They walked back to the house after making sure to have utterly destroyed each others sand castles, Percy still chuckling and eyeing Nico out of the corners of his eyes. Nico was still grinning and Percy could feel his heart beat faster. He looked so cute. Earlier on, when he had actually LAUGHED, Percy had thought he was going to die, his heart had beaten so fast and his whole body had had that tingly sensation again, just much more intense, making Percy all dizzy – and somehow incredibly happy. Making Nico laugh like that had somehow made him even more cheerful than he had been. It was like a drug, really. Even though Percy couldn't prove that since he had never taken drugs and didn't plan on taking any either. He kept looking at Nico fondly, wondering why he had never noticed how good it made him look when he smiled. It was just that way that his lips tugged upwards that made Percy want to grab him and kiss him and repeat everything they had done when they had been chained up – just more intense and with the clothes removed. At this, he shook his head slightly blushing. What was he thinking?!

Back in the house they found out that there was no water (ironically they could have figured that out beforehand since they were on an island, not in New York) so they left again, armed with two big empty buckets they had found in the storage room. Even though they hadn't felt hungry up to now, they still felt the need to drink. They didn't talk much next to Percy telling Nico of all the 'mysterious accidents' Percy had had in his former schools before finding out about being a demigod. Nico seemed a lot more relaxed now. He even laughed here and there, especially about the story with Ms. Dodds. „Seriously, she disguised as an old lady in a leather jacket? Would have creeped me out alright. Amazing that Chiron didn't see through that though." Percy nodded in agreement to Nicos words and told him how he had overheard the two of them talking, throwing around words he didn't understand back then. Nico grinned. „You really didn't have a clue about the demigod world, did you?" Percy shook his head. „Nope, not at all. I had trouble believing it too. Even after seeing the Minotaur and all." Nico shrugged. „To me it was like my favorite game had come to life. You remember? Mythomagic. I would play it like everyday and suddenly it was like I was in the middle of it all. I found that pretty cool." Percy grinned as he thought back to the younger Nico. „Yeah...we could tell. You wouldn't shut up." Nico chuckled. „Well I thought it was amazing! And you were, like, my absolute hero." Percy looked at him a bit surprised. He had heard others call him a hero and all, but Nicos remark had made his heart flutter again. 'My absolute hero'. Percy let that sink in and wondered if Nico had known about his own feelings back then already, or if he had simply admired Percy. That question bothered Percy. But he couldn't really go and ask Nico when he had fallen in love with him. It couldn't have been back then because after all Nico had hated him after he had returned without Bianca from his mission. That made his heart clench. He wondered vaguely whether Nico still blamed him for her death. All in all it had kind of been his fault. He had been supposed to protect her, yet he had watched her get into the automaton and die with it. Percy looked down. „Say...Nico..." He started, wondering if he should really bring that topic up right now when he had finally gotten the boy to smile. Nico looked at him sideways. For a moment there was silence. „I know her death wasn't your fault, Percy. I was just upset back then...very upset i guess..." Percy wondered how Nico had known what he was thinking, but at the same time felt a surge of relief going through his body. „But you hated me, didn't you? For breaking my promise." He heard himself asking without really planning to. His voice seemed somewhat low and depressed all of a sudden. Nico eyed him suspiciously from the side. „No...well, yes, kinda. But back then I was confused about my own feelings anyways so I can't really tell. It was more like...I was so angry at you for letting her die but I just couldn't stay mad at you. I knew somewhere inside me that it hadn't been your fault..." Nicos voice trailed off as they reached the small spring they had seen from afar. Quietly they filled their buckets and Percy was thinking about what Nico had just told him. It made him feel bad and good and bad again at the same time. Bad for breaking his promise, good for being told Nico didn't hate him and bad again for feeling good about Nico actually not hating him even though he would have had every right to. „You know...I think I had fallen for you back then already. You were simply so awesome I thought I just admired you. I thought you could do anything. But when you had come back without Bianca I had felt so hurt I wanted you to go in some hole and die for lying to me like that. But then the Spartus attacked you and I just couldn't stand watching you die...that was when I first realized I was...different." Nico confessed but refused to look at Percy. He had his eyes fixed on the bucket in his hands and started walking back towards the house. Percy stood there for a moment, letting the words sink in. His heart was beating at least five times as fast as it should and his insides felt weird. In a creepy, yet good way.

„Wait...different? What you mean with 'different'?" He asked frowning while trying to keep up with Nico. „Gay." Nico said loudly and Percy stopped without noticing. Then he tried to catch up with Nico again who was now walking at a pretty quick pace towards the house. He seemed weird. Like it was embarrassing to talk about it. Percy couldn't tell why since Nico had already told him that he loved him. Even though Percy didn't mind hearing it once more at all. It made him so happy on the inside. But then he wondered how it must make Nico feel, telling him he loved him when Percy wouldn't say it back. A wave of guilt hit him and he wished everything wouldn't be so complicated. Wished he could say those words back. Wished he could make Nico feel as happy as Percy felt. „You know...it's not something to be ashamed of..." He started and heard Nico giving some sort of snort again. „What?" Percy asked and finally caught up with the son of Hades. „You have no idea..." Nico muttered but refused to look Percy in the face, nor let his face be seen by Percy. They had arrived at the french door and walked in, putting the buckets down in the 'kitchen'. All the while, Nico hid his face behind his dark hair and then tried to escape into the bathroom when Percy clearly knew that he didn't have any business in there. He held the boy back by his hand. „What you mean, I have no idea? Well I'm right, ain't I? There is no reason you should be ashamed of yourself for whom you love..." Nico flinched and tried to pull his arm from Percy. That gave Percy a moments glimpse at Nicos face. His heart froze. „Nico...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." he muttered and let go of Nicos hand. The younger boy had tears streaming down his face and Percy realized what his words must have meant to Nico. He just stood there, trying not to sob and stared at the floor, slightly shaking. Percy didn't know what to do. He would have much rather endured a monster attack than watching Nico like this. It was much more painful and Percy felt so much more helpless. „Nico..." He whispered and tentatively tried to put an arm around him. What was he supposed to do? If it had been a girl or another person other than him that Nico was crying about, he would have hugged him and told him everything would be alright, but with him being the one, what was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? 'Hey, sorry, maybe look for another guy.'? His insides turned picturing Nico with another guy and something inside him growled. He decided to push that thought aside for now and wrapped his arms around Nico. „I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...I just wanted to let you know that there's nothing wrong with being...gay..." He tried to soothe Nico but in that moment Nico pushed him away hard and looked at him, positively furious. „Oh, it's ok now, isn't it?! What do YOU know about this?! YOU are straight after all! YOU love Annabeth! How do you think YOU would feel, loving a fucking guy that is straight and got a girlfriend and happens to be, like, your only damn friend on this fucking planet?! Would you still say IT'S OK?!" Nico yelled, tears streaming down his face like rivers and Percys heart ached just watching him in so much pain. Nicos words seemed so harsh, yet Percy knew he was right. Still, his insides churned at the fact that Nico, again, claimed to love him. He didn't know why, but it just made him so happy. Which made him feel damn guilty because Nico was pouring out his heart here, telling him what an asshole he was. Percy stepped forward and hugged Nico again, even though the younger boy tried his best to push him away. „No. No, let go! I don't want to see your face right now! How dare you get my hopes up and all when I know there's no way for-..." Nico couldn't finish that sentence because Percy had suddenly let go of him, gripping his chin and forcing him to shut up with a kiss. And what a kiss it was. Percys mouth pressed upon his, leaving him momentarily unable to breathe, then Percys tongue slipped into his mouth, making him gasp and forget everything around him. Percy held him close, taking everything in he could. The salty taste from Nicos lips, the sweet taste of his mouth, the way their tongues entangled so swiftly, the way Nicos breathing became heavier and most of all: The way Nico let a little moan slip out as Percy started pushing him against the wall behind them to get closer to the boy while pushing his tongue in and out of his mouth. He loved the sensation. Loved the way their bodies started heating up. The way Nico wrapped his arms around him and pull him down further, starting to become more active – and the way he kissed back made Percy almost go insane. He started moving his arms down the boys sides, feeling his slim body beneath his fingertips, making him burn with desire to rip Nicos clothes off. The boys hands were still wrapped tightly around Percy, completely taken in by their kissing, making Percy even more giddy than he already was. He could feel himself rubbing against Nico's groin now and could instantly hear Nicos tiny whimper. He didn't know why but hearing it satisfied him immensely, which was why he kept rubbing against the boy, letting his hands slip beneath the boys t-shirt and up to his chest to look if he still reacted in that all too hot way as he did before. As he started pinching and twisting the nipples between his fingers, Nico almost bit his tongue and moaned loudly, making Percys eyes blurry with want. As their lips parted, Percys hands flew down, grabbed the first part of Nicos t-shirt he could get a hold on and tugged it upwards, making it obvious that he wanted it off. Now.

Nico obliged and in one fluid motion his shirt landed next to him on the floor. Percy looked at his upper body for a moment, taking in everything he could. When Nico looked at him pleadingly with that flush of pink on his cheeks, Percy pounced forward, kissing Nico over and over and over again, letting his hands explore his body further. „P-Percy..." Nico moaned when Percy went for his nipples once more and Percy loved the sound of his name so much he kept twisting Nicos nipples until he could feel his knees buckle and let go of them. Nico looked at him with pure lust in his eyes, but Percy grabbed him by the sides, pushing him away from the wall, making him walk while kissing him over and over and over again. Percy kicked open a door without looking and pushed Nico inside it, keeping him so occupied Nico nearly jumped when he could feel something press against the back of his legs. He let himself fall backwards, trusting in Percy so much he didn't care what it was he dropped on. It seems to have been the bed. Nico tried to get further on it so his feet wouldn't be dangling off the bed while Percy got on top of him, kissing him on every exposed spot of skin he could find. From his face to his neck, sucking on one soft spot on the opposite site of where he had done it last time, then moving downwards, kissing his collarbones, his chest, licking and softly biting his nipples, making Nico almost scream out with pleasure. Percy smiled to himself at that, taking in every little thing he could about Nicos body, slowly progressing down. He licked around the boys belly button, making him smile as he moaned and decided it was time to take those annoying pants off. But just as he had opened Nicos belt and tried to pull them down, Nico was half sitting, motioning for Percy to stop. Percy didn't want to stop but nevertheless let go of Nicos pants, letting the boy advance on him now and tried to take Percys shirt off. To be honest, he had completely forgotten he was wearing clothes. That was probably why he was feeling so restrained down below. He took his shirt off in a hurry, sending it flying through the room, having it land next to the open door. Then he felt Nico trying to push him down and willingly let him do it, his eyes narrowing with lust and excitement about what the boy was going to do.

Nico had no idea what he was doing. He really had no clue but within seconds he was on top of Percy, his hands all over the place, his mouth tightly on Percys. He wasn't sure why but when Percy had kissed and licked him like that he had felt the urge to do it back. To make Percy feel as good as he was feeling right now. He could feel his own erection throbbing and prayed to hold out a little longer while slowly kissing down Percys neck as he had done before. He found bite marks on Percys shoulder which reminded him of the previous time they had done it. Feeling guilty, he licked over the marks and advanced further down, kissing Percy all over the place and letting his hands glide down towards Percys pants. All the while Percy tried to put his hands inside Nicos pants but Nico stopped him slowly, smiling at him in a pleading way. If Percy was to touch him there, Nico wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. He saw Percy giving a small nod and felt a surge of relief that Percy understood he needed to do this. He wanted to make Percy feel good. Better than good. Amazing. As amazing as Nico felt, if not even better. Not that he thought that possible. He opened Percys pants in a hurry, pulling them down together with his underpants. Oh my god, he was so big. He had noticed the other time already, but glimpsing at it while cuming and being completely dazed and seeing it now like this were two completely different things. He pulled Percys pants further down so they wouldn't get in the way and started touching Percys erection, which made the older boy flinch sightly and close his eyes moaning quietly. Nico grinned to himself and started trying out different movements with his hand, then putting his other hand at Percys balls. At this, a small 'huff'-ing sound escaped Percys mouth and he looked down at Nico, his eyes glazing over. „Nico..." He mumbled and Nicos heart did a little salto. He loved it when Percy said his name in that husky, lust-torn voice of his. He looked down and decided to take this a step further. Lowering his head, he started to lick the tip of Percys dick. Percy moaned and his hands crawled into the bedsheets they had beaten clean earlier. Nico resisted the urge to look up to see the expression on Percys face and started taking more of him into his mouth, experimentally sucking on it. Percy groaned and Nico could feel Percy pushing himself deeper into Nicos mouth. It didn't feel too bad. He started moving up and down on him, constantly sucking and licking around it, his hands getting busy with Percys balls now. Percy groaned even louder, moaning Nicos name more often and one of his hands on Nicos head, going through his hair while trying to watch Nico. When Nico tasted pre-cum, he was suddenly on his back again, Percy on top of him, pushing him down and almost ripping his pants off in the progress of opening the zipper. Nicos dick was throbbing so hard it was a miracle he hadn't come yet. Then again he had tried to push it down with all his might and concentrate on first making Percy feel good. Percy put his hand on Nicos dick and Nico immediately started seeing stars, so intense was the feeling. „Oh god, Percy!" he moaned and felt Percys lips on his own once more. After tonguing Nico intensely, Percy lifted Nicos hips slowly and positioned him against him so they could still face each other while Percys fingers prodded against his entrance. Nico groaned loudly, completely aware of pre-cum squishing out of his dick. „P-Percy...I will..." Percy looked at him, understanding yet pleading and Nico tried with all his might to hold back a bit longer. Percy looked down at Nico, busily taking in every little detail as he started pushing his fingers inside him. He knew Nico wouldn't be able to last much longer but the boy was still trying his best to hold back. He himself was close to cuming but he needed to feel that sensation again. That sensation he had felt the time before when he had pushed into Nico. That sensation of being one. Completely connection. If only for a short moment, he wanted to feel it once more. Nico moaned, his face a mixture between pleasure and pain from holding back as he looked at Percy with those astonishing brown eyes. And then Percy found himself unable to stop himself. He pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his erection, slowly pushing inside Nico. He was still so very tight. Percy felt a wave of guilt, wondering if he should have prepared the boy some more but then again it was now or too late. Nico and Percy both groaned in unison as his dick slowly slid inside him, deeper into the boy with every careful thrust Percy did. They looked at each other, their faces completely dazed by the sensation that was overcoming them. „P-Percy..." Nico moaned and Percy started to thrust harder, trying to hold back his own ejaculation as long as he could. „Oh god...Nico...you feel so good..." His voice was between a cough, a groan and a whisper and it was the sexiest thing Nico had ever heard. As Percy felt himself completely taken in by Nico, a shiver ran down his back and he grabbed Nicos dick as he thrust harder, wanting to ensure Nico would cum with him. „Percy!" Nico called and moaned and arched his back through as he couldn't stand it any longer, a tear running down his face while cum squirted out of his dick all over his upper body and the bed sheets. Percy groaned at the same time and pushed into Nico hard, feeling a wave of ecstasy hit him as he started cuming inside Nico, feeling the boys dick contract and cum himself. He numbly kept moving his hands up and down on the boys dick while he tried to reassemble his brain. The prickling sensation of the hottest, most intense orgasm he had ever had stayed and made him incredibly fuzzy inside. He dropped on top of Nico, not caring about the cum between them or that his dick was still inside Nico. He just wanted to be close to him right now. Nico looked at him out of half open eyes, gazing at him with a mixture of deepest gratitude, complete satisfaction and love. Percy looked back at him, panting heavily and gave the boy a peck on the lips as he finally pulled himself out of him and laid down next to Nico, ensuring that he wouldn't forget to breathe. Then he pulled him close, facing him and wrapping his arms around him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go. „That. Was. Amazing." He said with closed eyes and hid his face at Nicos neck, breathing in the boys scent. He had never really noticed before, but next to the smell of the underworld, Nico had always had this distant scent of cinnamon on him. Percy decided he loved cinnamon. With his face still at Nicos neck, he fell asleep shortly afterwards, softly snoring against Nicos skin. Nico didn't mind at all. He tried to control his heartbeat and wiped off the cum off his stomach with the help of the bed sheets, then cuddling closer to Percy. He didn't know what to feel nor think. Should he feel happy that they had had sex again and that it had felt even better than the last time? Or should he be shocked by the fact that somehow they had ended up doing it again even though there was no future for them? 'Maybe I am getting used after all...maybe he simply doesn't care if it'll hurt me in the end...' he thought for a second but then pushed the thought out of his mind. If that had been the case, then Percy wouldn't have tried to soothe him earlier when he had cried. He wouldn't have told him that it was ok for him to love him if he really had a problem with it either. 'Maybe...just maybe...I might have a chance after all...someday...' He thought smiling to himself and fell asleep. It was way too comfortable in Percys arms.

When Percy woke up they were still cuddled together in the same position, just that Nico had moved a bit closer and their legs were entangled. He smiled to himself and ruffled through Nicos dark hair. Then he got up and put a blanket on the younger boy. It was more to cover him up than to keep him warm since the sun was still up outside, warming the room through the windows. Percy looked down to Nico for a moment, just smiling contently at the sight. Then he went towards the wardrobe and opened it once more. He didn't know why Nico and Percy were here or how they had stranded on the island in the first place. Finding his sword missing had freaked him out too but it had even more so when he had found it in the storage room of this house. He had the distinct feeling that some god was really enjoying himself. He still thought it might be Hecate, the goddess of magic. Even though he had never met her in person she was said to be very powerful and well...did magic. But he couldn't explain why she would keep the two of them here. If she wanted them away from the others she could have simply kept them in one place without all the magical stuff or have some monsters keep them prisoner. That way they would have at least known what was going on. She didn't seem to want them dead, else she wouldn't have kept them alive for this long. He shook his head and picked a new pair of underwear, jeans and a bright orange t-shirt that had 'Island Fever' written on it. Percy would have preferred to keep on his old clothes but first of all they were full of sand and second there were still bits of Nicos cum of their adventure in the eerie room on it. He went over to his old pair of pants, laying unloved in a pile at the end of the bed next to Nicos. He must have kicked them off at some point since he could remember Nico only taking them down, not actually off. At the thought of that, he blushed. He couldn't really explain what he was feeling, but at least there was less confusion than the other time. As he picked the ballpoint pen from his old pocket and put it in the new one, he looked up at Nico once more, sleeping like a baby. They had had sex again. And hell it had been even better than the last time. Percy turned away from the younger boy and left the room to get himself something to drink. He didn't really felt thirsty but he recalled their first day on the island, when they had found the fountain and drank and suddenly he had noticed just how thirsty he had been. This island must be messing with them. They were probably starving and didn't even feel it. Which was weird because Percy always felt hungry.

He stood there, picking one of the rather dusty glasses out of one of the shelves. They had cleaned the floors, the surfaces and the bed sheets as well as the pillows but they hadn't bothered cleaning all the stuff in the storage room or the kitchen. He looked at the water and was wondering how to clean the glass without dirtying the water in the bucket, when he suddenly felt really stupid. He was the son of Poseidon, god of the sea. He could control water, damn it! At least he had been able to before he had come to this freaking island. Percy concentrated hard on the water in the bucket, trying to make it react in any way. For a moment, he thought it was no use. But then a thin line of water started forming and shot out of the bucket, doing exactly what Percy wanted it to and concentrated on having a clean glass. The water shot around him and washed out the glass, the water then trickling down onto the floor and sinking into the wooden ground. Ok, he'd have to work on that but it was pretty cool. Though he felt somewhat exhausted. Controlling this water seemed so much harder than what he was used to. He decided to try it once more with another glass for Nico and could feel his energy drain. Great. He remembered how Nico had been able to get into the water when they had built sand castles. Maybe that meant that Percy could only not go into it because he intended to control it and have it transport him and Nico back to the Argo II.? But wouldn't that mean Nico shouldn't be able to go into the shadows and such? Then again, Nico used the shadows to make a portal instead of controlling the shadows by itself, so it was a different thing he guessed. But Percy could also remember Nico trying to get away from Percy and being pushed away from the water. Maybe the island was supposed to keep them there for a limited time only and started giving in more and more? He was still worried about his friends. He wasn't sure whether he hoped they had went on on their journey or that they were looking for Percy and Nico. They didn't have that much time left on their quest after all. But he wasn't keen on being abandoned either. Knowing them, especially Annabeth, he was almost certain they were looking for them. At that thought, his heart sank. Annabeth. For a moment he had completely pushed her out of his mind. Literally, since he couldn't hear the annoying, complaining voice anymore. How could he have forgotten? She was his girlfriend after all! But somehow, when he thought of 'girlfriend' he suddenly thought of Nico instead. His heart skipped a beat and his insides turned all fluttery and warm. He didn't know why, but he really liked Nico. Not just because of the sex. Though the sex had been amazing. But Nico himself was amazing as well. And the way they had talked and laughed had been amazing too. For the first time for long, Percy had felt really comfortable with somebody. Even with Annabeth he had never relaxed this much. Confided this much. Nico was simply special. Percy smiled at that thought. A happy, content smile. He finally took a sip of his water and instantly drained the whole glass, filling it once more together with Nicos and went towards the bedroom. Better give Nico some water too before he dehydrated on him or something. Could somebody dehydrate without knowing they dehydrated because they wouldn't feel any symptoms of dehydrating until they had already dehydrated? The question sounded too confusing to him and he pushed it out of his mind as he pushed open the door. Nico was with his back to him, utterly naked, getting on his underwear. Percy gulped, his mouth watering slightly but he tried to push it out of his mind just as easily as he had pushed out the question. Sadly that didn't work out too well. Nico heard him stepping closer behind him and spun around, blushing hard and for a second it seemed like he was thinking about covering himself up with his own hands. Percy smiled. „Good morning? Here, I brought you some water. Seriously I think we really need to look for some food. Every time I drank something it felt like I was already close to dehydration! In the end we are starving to death without knowing...I hope they have blue food here too." Nico took the water and his lips curled upward for a second, then he kept eyeing Percy suspiciously, as if expecting something. Percy knew Nico was expecting some serious talk now about their peculiar situation. But Percy felt like he wanted to wait with this a bit longer. Of course he didn't want to lead Nico on but somehow Percy really did not want to reject him either. His whole self seemed to hate the idea of hurting Nico in general. Percy didn't want to hurt Annabeth either of course, but somehow ever since that voice inside him had told him Annabeth was just with him to be with him, instead of wanting to be with HIM, he remembered different situations that confirmed that. Annabeth had never actually said she loved him. She had never actually just dropped Daedalus's laptop to do something with Percy or anything, instead letting him wait and wait and then excuse herself. Of course there had been better days and they had gone on dates and whatnot, but it had always ended with some bickering after all. It was like he could never do anything right around her. Or good enough for that matter. He couldn't imagine it would have been much fun being stuck on this island with her. They would most likely still be on the first island then, sitting at the golden beach while the 'Wise Girl' would think of an awesome plan to get them out of here. At the thought he had to smile at Nico, being utterly grateful that it had been him being stranded here with Percy. Nico blushed at the smile and took a sip from the glass, instantly draining it like Percy had done. „Want another one?" He offered, taking the glass from Nico who only nodded, avoiding Percys eyes and looking down on himself instead. He had put on the black underpants now and Percy thought he looked pretty adorable with them on and that nice blush on his face. „You know, I think you would look really hot if you were wearing a bit more color in your life." Percy remarked and left the room grinning, pleased to see Nico blush even harder. It made him so happy on the inside even though he wasn't sure why.

When he came back with another glass, Nico was completely dressed already. They sat there, staring out of the window quietly for a while, then Nico cleared his throat. „I don't know about you, but this 'always being day'-thing is really annoying me. Maybe we should just start counting days as we go to sleep to get an overview about around how long we've been here." Nico explained and Percy nodded in agreement. It was really kind of annoying. So the boys started to look through the drawers in the kitchen and found an old piece of parchment, which was kind of old already by itself but looked another few millenniums old. Sitting down on the pillows on each side of the table, Nico started writing 'Days on the Island' with Percys ballpoint-pen sword in pen-form. „So first day we were on that golden sand island with the weird trees and the cave..." He said more to himself than to Percy and made a big X. „Yeah, second day would probably be that room we were locked in and chained at the wall until...later." Percy said nodding and Nico blushed, making another big X. „Third day...well would that include the bridge and everything that has happened here until we went to sleep or would that be parted into two? I have no clue how much time we have spent walking over the water..." Nico wondered and Percy shrugged. „Let's just leave as one day I guess. So this makes it the fourth day then?" Nico nodded and looked down at the paper. „How long do you think we are going to be stuck here?" Nico asked after a while, still not looking up. Percy shrugged again. „I have no clue. But I like it here. So if we have to stay somewhere, I'd prefer this place."

Nico looked at him surprised. He had somehow expected Percy to say something like 'The sooner the better.' or 'Hopefully soon and maybe we can get somewhere with separate bedrooms so you don't push yourself onto me or anything.'. Not that he minded this answer. All in all Nico wasn't sure what to think. This time Percy couldn't really blame him for the sex except he got turned on by people crying and Nico highly doubted that, judging from the worried expression he had had. But Percy wasn't the type of person that would simply have sex with people for no apparent reason either. Especially not when he was taken. Percy was still Percy after all. Loyal till the end. Nico had thought that included being faithful. Yet Percy had done it with Nico not just once but twice and still hadn't really talked about it. Nico kind of wanted to ask him. Wanted to know what to make of it. It was driving him insane. Of course Percy would never fall in love with him. That he was certain of. But he was also certain that Percy had not slept with him out of pity or because he was bored or...sexually frustrated. Nico shook his head and looked up, catching Percy gaze at him with a soft smile on his face. „W-What?" Nico asked and instinctively touched his face, wondering if he had looked funny or something. Percy shook his head slowly, still gazing at him. „Just realizing something." He muttered and got up slowly. „So...how do you want to spend the day? I'd say let's look around and maybe find a different door or whatnot, but maybe we should let the door come to us in this case." Nico frowned at him. „That makes it sound like you really want to stay here with me." He muttered and Percy grinned at him. „Well it sure is nice here – no monsters, always good weather and cute company." Nico blinked at the 'cute company' part but didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. Percy went towards the french door which was still open from 'yesterday'. „How about we look around at that spring some more? Maybe we can find something to eat too – but no tree roots or such!" Nico grinned and followed the boy out of the house. It had been somewhat cooler in the house for some reason. Now he was glad he hadn't put his aviators jacket back on. He hadn't been sure whether he'd need his sword either, but he had attached it to his new jeans nevertheless. Just in case something happened. He just hoped the house wouldn't vanish together with his jacket – he really liked it. They walked quietly next to each other for a while, trying to hear anything that could be food. They weren't hungry or anything but Nico knew where Percy was coming from with saying 'Maybe we are starving and aren't even noticing!', since Nico had had that feeling as well after drinking again. Sadly there didn't seem to be anything alive on this island either. Nico did however see some mushrooms though he knew that the ones he saw were poisonous. He decided not to point them out to Percy so he wouldn't get his hopes up for nothing. They had reached the spring and were walking down alongside a small river they hadn't seen before, looking around for something edible. Nico was vaguely wondering whether Percy might not rather try out tree roots instead of starving to death. Sure he was stubborn but if Nico had the choice between eating beetroot (he HATED that stuff) and dying he would take the beetroot. Though he preferred not to think about ever having to choose between these two things. He saw some more poisonous mushrooms but otherwise there seemed to be nothing living around here. „Those mushrooms don't happen to be edible, right?" Nico shook his head. „All poisonous." Percy sighed. „Well...let's look some more..." He really didn't seem keen about the tree roots. Nico had to suppress a chuckle. Sulking Percy seemed so...cute. The way his lower lip stuck out and the way he sighed and looked around pleadingly as if he tried to get the trees to pity him and throw food at him was just so adorable. Percy glanced back at him blinking and almost toppled over a bigger branch on the ground because he couldn't tear his eyes away from Nicos lips. When Nico chuckled it did that weird thing to his lips, making them seem completely irresistible to Percy, reminding him faintly of the expression Nico had when he was about to cum. As he almost fell he was sorry to see that Nico now looked rather worried and nervous at having Percy stare at him. He would have loved watching Nicos face a while longer.

Percy kept glancing back every now and then, food completely forgotten. Now he was more hoping to catch another glimpse of Nico smiling. But Nico looked around him intently, though if he was just looking for food or avoiding Percys gaze on purpose, he couldn't tell. Then just as he was walking with his head turned around, staring at the place at Nicos bit he had sucked on the last night and thinking he should bite a little harder next time to leave a darker mark, Nico looked right at him in shock. „Percy, watch out!" he called and Percy turned, wondering what he meant, as he was already falling. „Percy!" Next thing he knew, he was splashing into water and felt a surge of energy run through his body. He wasn't even wet. Yay for Poseidon-powers. Percy shook his head and tried looking around him, taking in his surroundings. But next to some plants and fish he couldn't see anything interesting, so he pushed himself upwards out of the water and broke the surface, looking up in Nicos worried face. „I love water!" Percy grinned and started swimming to the shore, too lazy to concentrate on running on the water now or something. That would be too Jesus-like anyways. He could almost hear Nicos eyes turning as he ran down alongside the hillside Percy had fallen from and laughed. When he reached him, Percy wasn't sure whether Nico was angry or relieved. His face and the way he stood said two completely different things. From the way he stood in front of Percy, his hands at his sides, acting as if he was about to lecture him indicated he was angry but the way he smiled showed more a sign of relief. „Hey." Percy said stupidly and grinned. Nico laughed, shaking his head and then looking serious again. „Seriously, watch where you are going! What would you have done if there hadn't been any water?" He asked but the fact he was smiling kind of ruined the lecture he was giving. Percy stick out his tongue. „Yes, mum." Nico looked at him exasperated and held up a finger warningly. „Perseus Jackson, this is a serious matter! You are grounded for one week. And no going on deadly quests to save the world either for you. Off to your room now." Nico joked and Percy laughed loudly, patting Nicos head. „You would be one hell of a dad." Nico grinned and the two of them just stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Then a giant fish jumped out of the water and landed at their feet. They both stared at it. The silence getting louder. „I swear, this place is so weird." Nico muttered as Percys face lit up. „Food~" He called and picked up the giant fish that looked like a mix between salmon and trout, just the size of a small shark. Then they tried to find their way back to the house while Nico picked up some wood on the way so they could start a fire – though they weren't sure how they'd do that just yet. Maybe there would be matches somewhere at the house. Who knows.

Somewhere midway Percy stopped walking, turning around to Nico with a smile on his face. „By the way, I think it was really sweet of you to worry about me like that back there. Was it just my imagination or did you try to grab me?" Nico blushed and nodded, stopping as well. „I didn't see the water. I just saw that the way seemed to end there..." Percy chuckled. „Yeah...I should pay more attention on the path in future. Sorry." He said and stroke a strand of hair out of Nicos face. They were so close to each other. Nicos mouth felt incredibly dry all of a sudden and his heartbeat increased by tenfold. Percy still had that soft smile on his lips, making Nicos insides turn with yearning. But worst of all was the intense green of his eyes, staring at Nicos as if Percy was looking at more than just Nicos face. As if Percy was actually looking at all of him. It made him feel awkward and embarrassed, yet also had a type of thrilling sensation to it. Then Percys hand was at his cheek and the next moment the older boy bent over and kissed Nico on the lips. It was just a short, soft peck on the lips really but for Nico that was already so much he dropped the wood surprised and stumbled backwards.

Percy looked down, blinking at the pieces of wood that had dropped right on his feet. It didn't hurt much but he had somehow completely forgotten that Nico had been holding something. He had kinda been lost in thought about last night and about how Nicos eyes were like a mirror to his soul. When he wanted to pick up the wood he promptly dropped the fish. Man, he was still holding that? He scratched his head embarrassed and watched out of the corners of his eyes how Nico look at him in terror and seemed to be thinking about a way to escape. So Percy picked up the fish and grinned. „Sorry, man. Couldn't resist there. Won't happen again." He said cheerfully enough though truth be told he had a distinct urge to throw himself at Nico, pin him down right now right here on this mossy patch of forest ground and have sex with him all over again. Nico looked unconvinced but started collecting the wood again, scrambling off at a quick pace. Percy followed, leaving the boy his space while picturing very detailed how he would take each piece of clothing off teasingly slow and watch Nicos expression and hear his pleading voice, moaning his name, begging for him to stop torturing him like this. Percy felt his pants tighten and decided he should change the topic. At once a new image shot into his head with Nico on top of him, looking down in a mixture of determination and embarrassment as he tried to copy everything Percy had done to him and go down on him, licking on his hard-...ok he should DEFINITELY change the topic now. Suddenly, he ran into Nico who had stopped right next to the french door and accidentally pushed the boy flat against the window, pressed against him as the fish stuck between them and Percy tried to get his and Nicos legs untangled. When he finally managed to get a hold of himself again, he noticed Nico had dropped the wood all over again but he was too occupied with something else: Nico stared him straight in the face with big eyes, then let his gaze travel down to the bulge in his pants. Percys ears turned dark red. Great, caught by the boyfriend having perverted thoughts. Wait- boyfriend?! Where the hell did that come from?!

Nico had definitely felt something hard pressing against his thigh when Percy had run into him. As he looked down on Percy, he could definitely see a bulge where there usually wasn't. He gulped and looked back up, pushing his own desires out of his mind. „Erm...thinking about Annabeth?" He asked and wanted to slap himself. What kind of question was that?! Percy seemed to think the same way as he looked at him frowning and looked down. „Who? Oh! No, I-...erm...well..." He stammered and Nico gazed at him for a moment, his mouth slightly open. Did he just hear that right? Did Percy just say 'Who?' when Nico had asked about Annabeth? He couldn't believe his ears. His heart was beating so fast he was sure Percy could hear it. He didn't know what to do. There was no way he could just ignore this but there also was no way he could go with it. Percy grabbed the fish tighter. „Erm...lets...lets start trying to make a fire then." He tried to change the topic and rushed past Nico in a hurry. Nico still stared at the place Percy had stood for a minute before shaking his head, snatching up the wood once more and following Percy inside to make a fire and cook the fish.

Percy had completely forgotten about Annabeth. Again. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in so long but then again he had been able to think about her constantly when he had lost the rest of his memory. Now that there was Nico Percy just couldn't help but think of the boy the whole time. He didn't know why but he couldn't remember his heart ever fluttering this madly and his insides turning so much whenever he had looked at or thought about Annabeth. She had been his friend before and he had enjoyed talking to her and such. She was smart alright. But he had actually never fully intended to date her. It had somehow just happened because she had seemed interested in him (Why else would she have kissed him?) and he had simply let it happen. Everybody had loved seeing them together, congratulating them and calling them 'the golden couple' because it had been 'destined' to be. Somehow he had never minded all that and just tried to enjoy his time with her as a girlfriend, but thinking back now he was seriously wondering if he ever really wanted to be with her. Not just as a boyfriend, but as a lover. He looked at Nicos back as he kneeled in front of the firewood on the patio where they had decided to start the fire since they had figured out the whole house was made out of wood except the toilet and they kind of didn't fancy to make a fire there. For some reason, picturing Nico and him as a couple didn't seem too bad. He enjoyed being with him and it was cute to see him blush. He instinctively knew that there would be a lot of work with that relationship though. The trouble with their parents, then there was still the fact that Nico didn't stay at camp for too long and the thing with him raising the dead. But somehow, the more Percy thought about that, the more solutions he found for the problems. And thinking about Nico as a lover was a sure thing. The sex they had had was so awesome Percy would never want to miss it if they were in a relationship. At that thought Percy bluntly stared at the boys butt. Maybe he should have stopped kissing and touching Nico so much the previous night and get him undressed first, then look at every part of his body and then touch and kiss him. He made a mental note to first undress Nico next time and froze. Next time? Why was he always thinking there would be a next time?! He was still in a relationship damn it! Wait...still? Did he really intend to break up with Annabeth because he fancied Nico? Something inside him purred loudly. But...wasn't that kind of jumping into a relationship? Well even though he had known Annabeth they had jumped into a relationship from one day to the next as well. Wait, was he making excuses now? Percy shook his head wildly, almost dropping the fish he still held on to to have something to hold on to. He was still staring at Nico, but either Nico didn't notice or he didn't care. He firmly had his back to him, waiting for the fire to get bigger so they could start making the fish.


	4. Together

The next three days happened without much to do. Nico had refused to sleep in the bed thus Percy refused to as well and they had both woken up curled up close to each other on the floor next to the bed – which didn't seem to be what Nico had pictured, going by his shocked face. During the days they had went for walks, talked, carefully avoided topics like sex, sex, sex and Annabeth and found more fish flying to their feet wanting to be eaten for some reason. Right when they had started eating that had almost devoured the whole fish in one go, realizing they were starving just as Percy had predicted. They had also taken a swim in the small pond Percy had fallen into, which really tested Percys willpower to resist jumping at the half naked Nico and devour HIM instead of the fish. Not literally of course. But it had taken him quite a lot to leave Nico alone. Even though Nico looked like he was having trouble not looking towards Percy as well. Still it had been fun and all and they had even revisited the place where the bridge had been. Pronunciation lying on 'had been'. It was gone and there was no sign it ever existed either. That had creeped them out a bit but oh well. They were getting used to this sort of thing it seemed. Sure, put two people on a magical island that keeps leading you to other magical islands and you kinda get used to mysterious doors or bridges popping up and disappearing again. Just yesterday Percy had opened the bathroom door and looked into a giant jungle of trees and bushes that reminded him vaguely of the rain forest. Out of surprise he had slammed the door shut and when he had reopened it, the bathroom looked same as always. Not that that made him feel any better. Instead, Nico and him decided to never close ANY door again in their life. Seriously, you never knew what could happen. You might end up in China while trying to walk through your front door or something.

But now Nico was simply asking for it. It was pretty much their seventh day here and they were in the pond again, Percy trying to converse with the fish (didn't work, they only looked at him with pitiful expressions and two jumped out the water to be their next dinner) and casually looking up at Nico, just to gulp. Hard. Nico stood there at the side of the pond, stretching, the sun shining down on him, making his skin seem like porcelain. His muscles flexed and the green underwear looked so hot Percy didn't want to take his eyes off them anymore. The contrast was perfect and the color really suited him. Plus it showed a slight bulge at the front which made Percys mouth watery and his hands tingle with the urge to touch and take out whatever lay beneath. But to make matters worse, Nico was now staring right at him, his brown eyes fixed on Percys green ones. And then Percy could catch the faint hint of a mocking smile. Percy only now noticed he was gaping at the younger boy. He closed his mouth, trying to settle his insides down as he swam over to the boy. „Care to come in for a swim?" he asked casual enough and tried not to look at Nicos underwear. Nico shrugged. „Sure I guess." With that, the boy sat down and slipped into the water. In Percys territory. Percy could think of so many ways to take advantage of this but tried to push it down. Nico seemed to trust him a lot. Or maybe Nico simply didn't mind if Percy started making out with him. Maybe he was even waiting for it. Nah, probably not. Oh, Percy knew Nico had enjoyed it but he wasn't that stupid to think that Nico would keep wanting to do it with him just cause he couldn't control his own hormones. Seriously, since when had he become so...horny? Usually he didn't have much time to think about things like these because of monster attacks, quests to save the world or Annabeth trying to teach him some great myths he would keep forgetting. It wasn't like he never thought about it. But come to think of it, with Annabeth he had sometimes been ok for weeks without even as much as cuddling with her, and that without any monster attacks, quests to save the world or myth studying to interfere. But with Nico he couldn't even sleep properly at night if he didn't have the boy cuddling against him on the floor (yeah, they were still sleeping there because neither wanted to claim the bed). Was he getting...obsessed?

They swam side by side across the pond. After a challenging glance from Percy, it became a race to who was faster, which he obviously one. First of all he was son of Poseidon and always the best when it came to water sports or such. Second, Nico was kind of a slow swimmer. Though he seemed a pretty good loser. He just smiled and tried to keep his head above the water after getting out of breath when Percy decided to slow him down a bit further and making the water flow against Nico so the boy was pretty much swimming in place for a bit. Now he splashed water in Percys face jokingly, soaking him through because he had intentionally wanted to become wet when he had entered the pond. When he could see properly again and looked back at Nico he saw him swimming towards shore. „Never!" Percy called and made the water become a wave, getting Nico coming towards him instead of away from him. Too late did he stop it though and he was momentarily drowned under his own wave (though he could still breathe of course) and come up extremely close to Nico who instantly dried to move backwards which wasn't as easy in water as it was on land and made him kick against Percys leg. Percy was distracted for a moment, being so close to Nico made him realize all those enchanting details in his face again. Then he noticed that the boy seemed to really get out of breath and grabbed his arm. „Lemme show you something." Percy said, grinning and before Nico could say something, Percy pulled him under water, creating a bubble of air around the two of them and slowly moving downwards till they could stand on the bottom of the pond. „Whoa..." Nico looked around him astonished. Percy grinned wickedly. „Like it?" Nico nodded and watched a fish pass by extremely close. When he turned around, Percy was right in front of him, looking not at their surroundings, but straight into Nicos eyes. For a second, the younger boy forgot to breathe. Then Percy slowly took his chin into his hands and bent over, not kissing him but putting his mouth close to Nicos ear. „Green suits you very well, Nico." Percy purred in a low animalistic voice. Nico gulped and could feel himself blushing again – as he seemed to always do when he was around Percy. His insides churned and his heart beat so hard against his chest it almost hurt. Percy pulled back from his ear slowly, teasingly brushing across Nicos cheek with his nose as he did so. Nico couldn't resist and turned his face slightly, their lips almost touching. Percy stopped, waiting to see what Nico would do. He had his eyes half shut and was hovering an inch away from Percys lips, feeling his breath on his skin and slowly looking at Percys eyes, watching him. Nico understood what Percy was doing. Ever since he had sworn he wouldn't kiss him again, he really hadn't. And it seemed he was not going to go back on his word now except Nico really wanted him to. It was up to him. He was to make the decision. His heart instantly leaped and wanted him to go for it, but his brain stopped him, telling him he shouldn't. Then he could feel Percys hands touching his bare skin, slowly moving further up. For a second Nico closed his eyes, taking a deep breath – and then he put his arms around Percy, pulling him close and pressing his lips on the other boys.

Percy smiled into the kiss happily. He had almost feared Nico to pull back. It would have been very hard to restrain himself if the boy hadn't let him advance this time. He couldn't explain why he was doing this. He simply did it. Moaning, Nico pulled him closer into the kiss, tonguing him frantically while Percy slowly pushed him down onto the bottom of the pond, making sure to keep up the bubble around them and playing with Nicos nipples again, pleased by the sweet moans Nico was rewarding him with. Being underwater had two massive advantages: First, Percy felt more powerful and energetic and could take his time preparing Nico this time and have him cum a couple more times before he himself would get to that. Second, they were already almost completely undressed so Percy could touch Nico everywhere he wanted without any piece of clothing in the way except for their underwear. Nicos moaned as Percy twisted his nipples, ending their french kiss to look down at Nico with a satisfied expression on his face. „You really like that, don't you?" He muttered and twisted them again, making Nico moan even louder and nod slowly, his skin having that adorable flush of red to it again. „P-Percy..." He whimpered and Percy leaned over, shoving his tongue into the boys mouth again and letting one hand slide down towards the green underwear slowly, making sure to have Nico feel it going downwards. Nico closed his eyes and moaned and Percy could feel his skin getting hot beneath his hands. He teasingly rubbed Nicos erection through the fabric, making him whimper again. He had now turned his head sideways and his eyes still closed. Percy wished Nico would look at him. But he had time. Slowly, he let his hands slip inside Nicos pants and heard even more sweet moans and whimpers of his name. He decided that the green pants had to go off now and pulled them down with one hand while keeping his other one on Nicos dick, starting to play with the top and then pumping him with slow, teasing up and down movements. Nick moaned loudly. „Percy..." Percys lips curled upwards and he enjoyed the view quietly. Nico laying in front of him completely naked with spread legs and his hands grasping at the sandy ground beneath him had to be the most erotic thing in the world. Percy positioned himself properly between Nicos legs, making the younger boy shiver with anticipation and excitement. Percy grinned maliciously, knowing what Nico was expecting. Instead, he got down and replaced his hands with his mouth, licking around the head and sucking on it softly. Nico groaned and couldn't help but look down, their eyes locking as Percy started moving up and down on Nicos dick, sucking and licking and concentrating on a vein on the lower side since Nico seemed to react to that almost as much as to having Percy lick around the top. Nicos moans became louder and more chaotic, he was also starting to tremble rather furiously. „P-Per-...Percy!" Percy used his right hand to first grab hold of Nicos balls, massaging them and making the boy try to crawl away whimpering and moaning now as if his life depended on it. „P-Percy...!" he groaned and let his head fall back, letting out a low scream of pleasure as he started cuming into Percys mouth. The older boy swallowed and let go of Nicos dick slowly, looking down at the boy with immense pleasure. Nico was shaking pretty badly, looking at him with desire and love burning in his warm brown eyes, his mouth slightly open and a trickle of saliva running down to his chin from it. Percy kissed it away and stroked out the hair out of Nicos face. „Percy..." The boy whispered and tried to get up, but Percy pushed him back down. He also stopped Nicos hands from traveling down Percys underwear. Confusion showed on the younger ones face, making Percy grin. „Don't worry, we'll get to that in a minute." He promised the blushing Nico and kissed his cheeks, his lips and down his neck, remembering that he wanted to leave a darker mark this time and found a nice spot between neck and collarbone to suck on. Nico whimpered and put his hands in Percys hair which made him bite at Nicos skin softly before he finally let go of it, watching it turning dark red with satisfaction. Then he moved down Nicos body, kissing, licking and biting every here and there, especially around the nipples, feeling Nico getting hard again in no time. Percy put his arms around Nicos legs, pushing them upwards slightly and Nico pulled them close to his body, exposing a very arousing view to Percy, making him groan as he started rubbing against Nicos entrance with his finger. Nico moaned and put his hands around his legs to keep them bent that way while Percy started slowly working one of his fingers inside, wriggling it experimentally. Just when he wondered whether he'd need two fingers to find Nicos good spot, the younger boy yelped with pleasure and Percy grinned victorious. „Percy!" He touched the spot again and found Nico moaning loudly so he inserted another finger, moving against that spot more forcefully now. The boy beneath him trembled and groaned with pleasure, calling out his name, his nails digging into his own legs. Percy was feeling hotter by the second. „Oh god, P-Percy...!" He pushed a third finger in, going in and out, hitting the spot as fast and hard as he could while watching Nicos face falling apart completely and the boy screaming his orgasm out as his dick burst and cum flew out all over the boys legs, hands and chest. He didn't even seem to notice. He was still clutching his legs, breathing and trembling heavily, looking at Percy with glazed eyes, making Percy lean over between the boys legs, his erection thus brushing against Nico who eyed him with a mixture of fascination, gratitude and pleasure. Percy stopped an inch or so above Nicos face, staring intently into those brown eyes as he pushed his lips down and kissed him slowly, almost softly. It wasn't like their usual hot kisses. It was a long, soft, emotional kiss, rather than lead by lust and desire it seemed to be coming from some other part of Percy he couldn't decipher yet. Nico wrapped his trembling arms around Percy carefully, pulling him only a tad closer and he kissed Percy back the same way, showing all his emotions in that one kiss. And Percy never felt more loved.

As Percy tried to pull back, Nico pulled him back down and let his leg brush against Percys erection on purpose, making Percy let go of a low groan. They kissed again and Nico put his hands on Percys hip bones, pushing them down onto his own and grinding against each other while slowly moving his hands to Percys backside and grabbing his butt. Percy had to chuckle at that and look at Nico with a raised eyebrow. Nico only looked sideways, trying not to show any sign of him being all 'Oh my god I've always wanted to do that someday'-like on the inside. But Percy just ground their hips together, giving Nico a peck on the nose. „Like what you're doing?" He asked mockingly and Nico blushed but then nodded slowly, grabbing Percys buttocks tighter and massaging them while avoiding Percys face.

Percy liked the feeling of that, but suddenly Nico stopped, a dark red flush on his cheeks and his hands started darting towards Percys throbbing erection. Percy so wasn't ready for that touch yet, his mind still on the nice feeling he had gotten from Nicos skilled hands on his buttocks. He moaned at the touch of exactly those skilled hands on his dick, pulling his underwear down and Percy could feel Nico trying to push Percy beneath him. Percy loved it when Nico tried to be dominant. He felt one hand pumping his hard throbbing dick he had only been able to keep for this long without cuming due to the water giving him the strength and energy to hold back. His other hand however was running all over Percys body and the boy had to admit that the usual ticklish sensation around his stomach felt much more arousing in already aroused state. Nico seemed to notice the pleasuring shudder Percy got from his touches around that area, because he promptly staid there with his hand, then bending low and blowing kisses around it, still moving his other hand up and down on Percys dick, making pre-cum trickle out of it as Percy groaned and looked at Nico with half closed eyes as he started tonguing his belly button, which to Percys surprise felt much better than he had expected. „Nico..." he muttered and could feel Nicos hand go faster.

Then something happened he had not expected. Nico had been on top of him, both knees on either side on Percys legs. Now however, Nico started moving until his butt was on the same level as Percys dick, making him realize what the younger boy intended to do. Nico stopped and locked eyes with Percy for a second, eyes full of desire, lust and uncertainty. Percy put his hands encouragingly on his hips and Nico slowly slid down on Percys erection. Percy fought back a groan as he watched Nico and felt the tightness of him around his dick, making it hard for him to keep watching. Oh god, this felt so good. Nico moaned and he started trembling again, trying to stay focused but it seemed difficult for him as well. Percy noticed he still had his hands on Nicos hips and started pushing them downwards slightly while pushing himself upwards. As he slid further inside, Nico moaned louder and started making different types of movements while going down further and further, making Percy moan. „Oh god, Nico..." He groaned as Nico started moving in a circling movement, still pushing him further inside and giving Percy a little smile. Percy started pushing upwards into Nico more forcefully now and Nico went with the rhythm and thrusted downwards, making Percys vision blurry with pleasure. He groaned and they kept thrusting harder and harder, Percy could feel his dick going all the way into Nico now and watched as the boy kept moving up and down on it, his tightness contracting even more around Percy now as Nico neared his third orgasm this day. Percy let go of Nicos hips, groaning and grabbing Nicos dick at the head, rubbing around it, giving Nico the edge. His brown eyes glazed over for a second before screaming out his orgasm as he pushed down hard on Percys dick, cum squirting out of his dick all over himself and Percys upper body. Percy could still hear the sweet scream of pleasure ringing in his ears, groaning loudly, the small „Percy..." Nico mumbled as he looked at him with those astonishingly brown, longing eyes taking away Percys power to hold back even another hundredth of a second. He burst with a loud groan, his husky voice growling 'Nico~' as his dick shot out a loud of cum into Nicos butt accompanied by a jolt through Percys body, sending the waves of pleasure through his whole body. It seemed the orgasm had been even more intense through holding back for so long though it could also be the water supporting this amazing feeling, making him incapable of moving for a moment, just laying there, panting, as Nico dropped on top of him and Percy could only manage to wrap his arms around the younger boy, feeling his quickened heartbeat against his chest and feeling so good he just wanted to drift off into sleep.

They stayed like that for at least half an hour before Nico slowly glided off and looked at Percy lovingly, tracing a finger along Percys face as if he was something delicate that could break if treated too roughly. Percy smiled at the dark haired boy with the brown eyes and closed his eyes for a minute. „That. Felt. Awesome." He stated the obvious and opened his eyes again, looking for confirmation in Nicos face. The boy chuckled and he could still see the pleasure engraved in those warm eyes. „Did it still hurt?" Percy couldn't help but ask. It kind of bothered him and he hoped he hadn't been too rough with Nico. He had still felt so damn tight around him even though they had done this two times before and Percy had prepared him somewhat. He was after all no genius at this. Nico smiled reassuringly at him and brushed a strand of dark hair out of Percys face the same way Percy usually did with Nico. „Nah, it felt amazing. You got to be the most talented lover anyone could ever wish for." Percy blushed at that. He wasn't sure whether Nico over-exaggerated or if he really believed that. Then he wondered about the word 'lover'. Did he mean that as in Percy was a good lover in general or did he indicate Percy being HIS lover? Percys heart started beating faster again. „Nico...lover as in what? In general or..." He started slowly. His insides turned with anticipation. He prayed for Nico to tell him he was his. He didn't know why. He didn't care right now anyways. But he wanted Nico to be his and him to be Nicos. He could tell he had never felt this way before for he couldn't remember ever dreading an answer as much as this. Nico stared at him, his mouth open as if to say something but Percy could almost feel the thoughts rattling in Nicos brain. The way Percy looked at him, full of hope, anticipation, agony even, was driving Nico crazy. What was he supposed to say? He so wanted to tell Percy he wanted him for himself, wanted him as a lover, boyfriend, whatever word came to mind. He wanted it so much it kept shoving out the other option Percy had named. What had it been again? In general. Percys expecting glance turned almost pleading. If only Nico knew what the older guy wanted to hear. He had to decide between saying what his heart yearned him to say and what his mind threw at him. If it was the wrong answer, it could shatter everything. „I...erm...you...I..." he stammered and blinked hard, trying to get a grip on one of those bypassing words scrambling through his mind. Percy looked at him with his big sea green eyes, coming closer, his breathing seemed strangely quickened and he looked at him as if his life depended on the answer. Nicos heart clenched. What was he supposed to do? And just then the words just scrambled out of his mouth.

„I don't know Percy. My heart tells me to make you mine but that damn voice in the back of my head keeps saying no!" Percy eyes widened for a moment, understanding showing in those eyes, making Nico wonder if Percy could identify with the way he was feeling. Then Percy pulled him into a soft kiss. „And which one will you listen to? Your heart or your mind?" Percy asked as he let go of Nico again. Nico, still dazzled by the kiss, answered without thinking. „My heart obviously..." Percy then grabbed him and pulled him back into the kiss longingly and Nico had the distinct feeling he had said the right thing, making his heart beat even faster than it was already. If Percy had wanted him to say that, maybe he did feel something for Nico after all? Even if it wasn't love, Nico would already be happy if Percy just cared for him more than a normal friend. Percy stared him deep into the eyes. „What are you thinking about?" Nico couldn't help but asking. Percy smiled softly. „Love." Nicos eyes widened and he wanted Percy to go on, but the boy shook his head. „I don't have an answer yet, Nico." He muttered and Nico nodded slowly. He didn't exactly know what Percy meant by that. Maybe he was looking for a way to tell him he needn't get his hopes up in a nice and friendly way without tearing Nico apart. Or maybe he indicated he might develop feelings for him? Nah, probably not that. Nico just sighed, giving Percy a peck on the cheek, then got up to look for his underpants. „Underwater sex is pretty damn awesome..." He muttered quietly as he put his completely dry green underpants back on. Percy chuckled and Nico blushed. He didn't think Percy would be able to hear that. „Sure is." The older boy commented and they went back to the surface, all the while Percy kept the air bubble up until Nico was safely at shore. In a way, Nico thought, Percy really did care a lot about him.

But he wasn't sure whether he should get his hopes up because of that.


	5. Return

They were stuck on that island for another week. Of course if they had wanted to they could have went through the doors occasionally popping up at different places, but somehow those only appeared when only one of the two was around. And when they had gotten the other one to look too, the doors had disappeared. So they went for a swim every now and then, tried to build chairs out of the wood in the forest (which they had given up on after two days of frantic trying and loud swearing and laughing at each others failing) and were finally sleeping in one bed together. Percy was trying to restrain himself, trying to sort out his feelings first. He didn't know why but every time he looked around at Nico, his heart started to flutter like mad and he felt the urge to grab and kiss the boy. Now it wasn't necessarily because Percy was turned on or because Nico did something really cute. Percy just had to glance over at Nico when he was just sitting there, staring off in space and Percy just wanted to snuggle close to him and feel whole again. Loved. Ever since their underwater sex they hadn't really done it anymore. When they had first slept together in the bed, it had come pretty close with Percy not being able to control himself and touching Nico all over the place, but they had only gotten each other off with their hands and then fallen asleep snuggled tightly together. And ever since then they had come to a mute agreement that when they fell into the bed in the 'evening', they would wrap their arms around each other and just enjoy the comfortable feeling and sleep.

Percy was sitting on the patio on their 14th day, just staring off into the distance, when Nico sat down next to him quietly. „What are you doing?" Nico asked after a while and Percy looked around at him, looking into his big brown eyes, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around him. „Just thinking..." He muttered and looked straight ahead again. „About...your friends?" Percy looked around at him again, smiling. „Our friends, Nico. But yeah, somewhat. Just wondering how they are doing right now and if they made some progress on their journey. Bet they are really helpless without the two of us around." He said grinning and Nico smiled for a second too before looking serious again. „I hope they are alright too. Especially Jason." Percy made a face. „Jason? Why him?" He asked rather harshly looking at Nico almost offended. Nico blinked. „Well...since you aren't around they are probably going to travel by air more than sea so he'd probably have to fight off monster attacks 24/7..." Percy still scowled and pulled Nico closer to him. „If you say so." He only said and put his nose into Nicos hair, taking in his scent and closing his eyes for a second. Nico had never mentioned Jason before. To be honest, Nico had never mentioned anybody from the Argo II. before next to Annabeth. The fact that Nico had now mentioned Jason made Percy feel extremely uncomfortable. What if Nico was bored of Percy and was now interested in the son of Jupiter/Zeus instead of him? A rather sour feeling went through his insides and his grip around Nico tightened. „Percy? Are you ok?" Nico asked frowning and pulled away from Percy, looking him in the face. „Hey, what's with that sour expression? Did I say something wrong?" Nico asked, now worried. Percy looked away, suddenly annoyed. „Wait...are you jealous?" Percys ears turned red and he spun around. „I don't know what you're talking about." But Nico only grinned at him and Percy looked away again. „Jason is just a friend Percy. He was nice to me when...well...when I had to admit to Cupid that I was in love with you..." Percys face softened and he wrapped his arm around Nico again. „You never told me about that before." Nico only shrugged. „I didn't think it was important. Percy?" „Hm?" „I love you." Nico said bluntly, straight in Percys face and gave him a peck on the lips. Before Percy could say or do anything, Nico had dropped sideways, putting his head down on Percys lap and closed his eyes. Percy looked down at Nicos dark hair, stroking through it with one hand and then gazing off into the distance again. „Yeah...I think i do too..." He mumbled, more to himself than to Nico. „Hm?" Nico asked, lifting his head slightly. Percy shook his head and sighed. „Nothing."

He watched Nico sleeping for what seemed like hours. He himself wasn't really tired. More like, his body might be but his mind was wide awake. He was thinking about his friends and the quest. About Annabeth and Nico. About Gaea and her forces. About Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. About good and evil. About Tartarus and Elysium. And even more about Nico. He felt something for him he couldn't explain. It felt so good though. Percy didn't want to miss that feeling. He wanted to stay with Nico. He didn't care if he was jumping in a relationship or anything. They had gotten to know each other over the past fourteen days and it had been the best fourteen days of his life. Somehow, breaking up with Annabeth didn't seem like such a bad idea after all this time either. He had spent two weeks with Nico and realized he had made so many mistakes. Maybe jumping into a relationship with Annabeth was simply one of them. She was pretty and smart, but something between them just hadn't been right. She was always so uptight and he could never let his guard down around her either. Whenever he would mention something that bothered him, she looked at him with that weird face as if he was a coward or something. As if he had failed her. Being around her had been fun when they had been friends, but ever since they had started dating, things simply hadn't been like that anymore. Percy wondered vaguely if that would happen with Nico as well. If they dated, would they change like that as well? Or would he still feel happy to see him, still want to snuggle him close to him? Thinking back, he had never felt that way for Annabeth in the first place. She had been the one pushing herself onto him when he had first come to Camp Half-Blood. She hadn't even liked him, just wanted to use him to get her quest. She had been the one kissing him. He had to admit thinking of her joining the Hunters had upset him, but maybe he had just wanted to not be left alone with Grover traveling around the world to look for Pan and Tyson at the forges. Maybe he had never really loved her after all and only thought he had because he hadn't known what real love was.

Percy stroke Nicos cheek. He was pretty sure if there was such a thing as 'true love', it would feel something like this. His legs had fallen asleep, his body was tired, yet just looking into Nicos face was all it took to make him completely happy and content. He bent down to Nico, kissing his cheek softly. The boy moved a bit and his mouth opened slightly. Percy chuckled. „Percy..." Nico mumbled and Percy realized he was talking in his sleep. „I love you so much, Percy..." Percy smiled. „I love you too." He said and his whole body became extremely warm. He couldn't believe he had just said that but at the same time he couldn't deny it was the truth. He had seriously fallen in love with the boy. He grinned to himself and looked into the distance again. Then he saw something weird floating towards the beach. It looked like some sort of raft. He frowned and decided to better wake Nico before the raft thought otherwise. Shaking him softly, the boy opened his eyes sleepily. Percy grinned and ruffled through the boys hair, making it stick off at weird angles. „You are so cute when you are sleeping." He said and got up. Nico looked at him irritated. „And you woke me up to tell me that?" He asked and yawned. „Nah, look there. Looks like a raft, doesn't it? Maybe it will take us back." Nico looked in the direction Percy was pointing and suddenly, he was wide awake. „Then we better hurry. Wait I'll get my jacket. You think we need any fish or water?" Percy shrugged and saw Nico hurrying off into the house. For a second he wanted to tell Nico he loved him. But then he decided against it. He should first properly end it with Annabeth. Nico was back within a few minutes and they ran towards the water. „You think it will get us back?" Nico panted and Percy shrugged, which was quite difficult while running. „No idea. Hope it does." He added and they stopped short at shore, looking at the raft around three feet away from them. „Well...here goes nothing." Percy said and stepped into the water. For the first time, it worked. There was no invisible wall pushing him away anymore. Nico couldn't help but grab Percys hand as he followed him closely. He was scared of now getting parted from Percy. He didn't want to be left back alone somewhere. Percy looked around at him and smiled warmly. Nico felt his fear melt away and felt Percys hand holding his tightly. They both stood in front of the raft now. It was bigger than they had expected and seemed to hold their weight as they climbed onto it. „So...what now?" Nico asked uncertain, still holding on to Percys hand which he didn't seem to mind at all. „I'm not sure. Maybe we just tell it to take us to the Argo II.?" As he said it, the raft started moving on its own. They both looked at each other and then Percy pulled him closer to himself. „This reminds me a bit of Calypsos island." He muttered and Nico snuggled against him. „You never really told me much about that. How was it there?" Percy shrugged. „It was quite peaceful and no monster attacks or such. I guess pretty much like here." „Just with better company, huh?" Percy looked at him oddly. „Nah, you are the best company I could have wished for." He then said and kissed Nicos forehead, making him all tingly inside. That was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He felt himself blushing and pressed against Percy slightly. For a while they just enjoyed the peaceful quiet around them and watched the water flow around them. „What will happen when we get back to the Argo II.?" Nico asked slowly after a while. Percy still stared off into space. „I don't know. But promise me you won't run off and disappear to somewhere, ok?" Nico stayed quiet. He didn't know what he'd do when they got back. Percy was probably going to get back with Annabeth and everything would turn back to normal, the way it had been before those fourteen days. But now, Nico had those sweet fourteen days to think of. That should be enough for him. Of course, it would probably tear him apart to see the golden couple reunited, but maybe Percy would take his feelings into consideration and keep away from him. But did Nico really want that? Nico had thought to simply shadow-travel his way out, now they didn't need him anymore after all. He didn't even know himself why he had stayed on the Argo II. After Percy and Annabeth had returned from Tartarus. Then again, he had a feeling he had wanted to watch Percy a little while longer. „Promise? Please..." Percy repeated and looked at Nico with those pleading green eyes. Nico sighed. „Fine. I won't..." Percy wrapped his arm around him, happily grinning and they stayed like that until they fell asleep, still sitting next to each other, their heads slumped together and Nicos hand still holding Percys hand while Percys other arm was wrapped around Nico and the hand tugged inside the pocked of Nicos jacket.

When they woke up, they were still on the water, but no fifty feet away from them was the Argo II., slowly sinking itself into the water. Suddenly, there was Jason on the raft as well, looking at them, beaming. „We thought you were dead! Come, let Frank and me fly you over." Nico and Percy blinked and looked at each other, but before they could say anything, Jason had grabbed hold of Percy and flew off, leaving Nico to be picked up by Frank, who had turned into a massive eagle. When Percy set foot on the Argo II., his friends all jumped at him, wrapping their arms around him. „Oh my god it's SO good to see you again!", Hazel smiled and Piper nodded grinning. Leo shook his hand and said he definitely had to tell them where the hell they had been for the last week, making Percy wonder why one week since they had missed for two weeks, but he didn't point that out. Then there was Annabeth who wrapped her arms around Percy and pushed her lips onto his – something he had kind of not expected. He only looked stunned at her, then concentrating on his feelings. Nothing. He felt her lips on his lips but that was pretty much all he felt. No heart leaping, no dizziness. Nothing. He wanted to push her away but somehow he had forgotten that girls had breast. Someone around him, he believed it to be Leo, said 'Whoa, get a room you two!' but Percy only frowned and managed to get Annabeth off him, who hadn't seemed to realize what was going on and smiled at him widely. Percy instead looked around for Nico, but when he did see him, his heart tightened in his chest. The boy was standing where Frank had put him down, looking at Percy with such sad, heartbroken eyes that Percy could almost feel his pain. Then a dark portal opened and Nico stepped backwards into it. „What?! You promised you wouldn't-..." He started but then Nico had already vanished. Percys world shattered around him in a thousand pieces. „Hm? Why did Nico leave? Whats wrong Percy? You feeling alright? You look extremely pale. Where the hell have you been anyways?" Annabeth chattered and put her hand on Percys forehead. He let her, feeling irritated and hurt at the same time. The others were still standing around him, grinning at him, relieved to see him alive. So he took a deep breath and smiled back. „Yeah, we-...I'm back. Nico and I somehow got stranded on some weird island and it took us a while to get away. How long did you say we were missing?"


	6. Confess

The next few days were the worst in Percys life. Next to the fact that the others were kinda disappointed at Percy and Nico not having to fight their way through god knows what army of monsters to get back alive, he was feeling extremely bad. He couldn't eat, barely drank anything and stayed in his room most of the time. Monster attacks came and went, as did Annabeth who seemed to worry about him. He still hadn't found the time to talk to her in quiet and break up with her. But then again, what was the point of breaking up with her when Nico simply upped and left first chance he had? Percy felt betrayed. Of course it must have hurt the boy to see Annabeth kissing him, but didn't the boy have eyes in his head?! Hadn't he seen that Percy had tried to push her away? He sighed and threw himself onto the bed in his room. He was annoyed. Annoyed and lonely. Annoyed, lonely and tired. He couldn't sleep. On the island he hadn't really noticed, but he hadn't had any dreams. Now on the other hand they had been crashing down onto him ten times worse than ever before. Whenever he closed his eyes for more than a minute, the nightmares were there, more intense than ever. Maybe to make up for the time he hadn't had any. Also the thoughts of Nico kept him awake. He was worried about him. What if he wouldn't come back? What if he had run into some monsters and got hurt? Or even worse, what if he had died? Percy jumped out of bed again at that thought. He had tried to contact Nico via Iris Massaging but without success. It was as if the call wasn't going through. Which made Percy worry even more.

„Hey, Seaweed brain. Feeling better now?" Annabeths voice pulled him out of his thoughts, staring out of the small window in his room. „Yeah. Listen, I..." He began, finally deciding to get this over with as long as they were alone. But Annabeth held up her hands. „You got to know somebody, am I right?" She asked and Percy gulped. In a way, he had gotten to know Nico all over again. And fallen for him. He looked down. „I...I'm sorry." He said and heard Annabeth draw a deep breath. „I thought so. I mean...you aren't eating, you avoid me, you look like you haven't slept in ages." She said and shook her head, not looking at her boyfriend. „I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, Annabeth. But...you and I...I just don't think we are really meant to be..." Then he heard sobbing. Annabeth had started crying. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lead her on, making her think they'd still have a chance. „Who is it, then?" She asked, wiping the tears away firmly with her hands, though new ones kept coming. Percy didn't answer. „So you are dumping me for another chick but you aren't brave enough to name her?!" She asked angrily and Percy didn't look at her. „I'm sorry." He said quietly and Annabeth stomped on the ground. „You're sorry?! Is that all you got to say?! You vanish for a week and come back, in love with somebody else and you tell me you are sorry?! How much do you think I worried about you?! How much do you think I missed you?!" Percy looked at her. She was still crying, but now her anger took over and she shouted some insults at him. He simply stood there. „You have never even told me you love me. Whenever I said something about how I felt or whenever I was scared you acted as if I was mad. We barely even talked to each other and if we did, it was always about your awesome ideas and plans. God, how can you throw this whole bullshit at me when you know yourself that our relationship wasn't the best?! You only took me because Luke died anyways!" He shouted at her when his patience finally wore out. It got deadly quiet in the room. Annabeth stared at him, paralyzed. „What?! You know it's true. Or did you ever feel all warm and fuzzy when you saw me, thinking 'Oh my god, he's the one'? No I bet you haven't. You have never even acted like you at least enjoyed being around me! Now you are acting as if all of this is my fault because I 'fell in love with somebody else'. But you know what? That 'somebody else' showed me how real love should be like. It should be fair and square. People should be feeling at ease with each other, able to talk about everything without feeling stupid. And you know that's true." She stepped back, her stormy gray eyes narrowing. „Fine. I get it. You never loved me and you think I have never loved you either. But let me ask you something. That girl you are so in love with, does she know you have a girlfriend? Did she tell you all these awesome things about how love should be?" She hissed and Percy felt his temper rising. „If you are trying to tell me now that I was being fooled and somebody just tried to break us up, I have to disappoint you. I have realized all those things myself. Nobody told me anything about how love should be, but by now I have a pretty good idea of it." She spat something incoherent at him and then rushed out the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Percy sighed and sat down on the bed again. That did not go as planned at all. He had intended to talk to her quietly and then end it in a way that he wouldn't hurt her too much. Instead, they had lost their temper and shouted at each other. Percy was pretty sure he had hurt her pretty badly. He knew she had tried to make the best of their relationship. And he knew she did care for him, even though he was sure it was nothing compared to how much she had cared for Luke. He laid back on the bed and let the nightmares take over, too fed up with everything else to care.

The rest of the week didn't go much better. Percy and Annabeth avoided each other completely, though she just seemed angry at him, not necessarily hurt. He was talking more with Frank and Leo instead and trained whenever he had nothing to do and no monsters to fight off. He was still thinking about Nico. Now he had broken up with Annabeth one would think they could be together. But Percy was scared. He wasn't sure why, but what if Nico found somebody else now? What if Nico hated him now for thinking he had only used the boy? What was Percy going to do when he saw him next? Would Nico be happy to see him if they met by chance? Things like that kept running through his head, distracting him. He had lost weight and felt dizzy, but that didn't make him eat more. He missed the fish Nico had made. Even though he had been kinda irritated by having to eat fish day after day, but Nico had done his best to make it taste different and Percy had found that so cute of him. He sighed, thinking about the younger boy while staring off into the horizon. „So...what are you doing here?" A voice behind him asked and he looked around. It was Jason. „Oh. You." Percy still hadn't forgotten Nico worrying about the guy and telling him about Jason being so nice to him and all. Jason frowned. „You really don't like me, do you? I wonder why that is." He said and leaned against the ship's rail next to Percy. Percy only shrugged and really didn't feel like talking to the son of Zeus. „So...what really happened on that island? With Nico and you?" Percys hands twitched. „What do you care about him?" He asked but noticed it sounded more like a threat. Jason laughed. „He's my friend, of course I care about him. I also know about his feelings. And something tells me that he's confessed to you." Percy looked stubbornly at the sea. „You aren't really good at masking your emotions, Percy. Do you want to talk about it?" Percy sighed. „Maybe he did." „And what did you do?" Percy blushed and looked away. Jasons eyebrows raised. „Oh..." Was all he said and then he turned towards the sea as well. „So...is that why you broke up with Annabeth?" He asked casually and didn't look at Percy. Percy looked down at his hands. „Kind of. I don't know. It's just...we weren't meant to be..." He muttered and Jason glanced sideways. „That's a pretty big statement. What makes you think that?" Percy shrugged. „I had quite some time to think on that island. And i simply realized some things there, I suppose." Jason grinned and Percy frowned. „What's so funny?" Jason shook his head. „You really fell for him, didn't you?" Percy didn't answer at first. He tried to sort his feelings out. „I don't know. I mean...all I know is that whenever I looked at him, my insides went all fuzzy. I couldn't think properly and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and-...well you get what I mean. Now all I do day in and out is think about him and worry myself sick, wondering where he is and what he's doing. If that isn't love then I don't know what is." Jason looked at him oddly for a minute. „A simple yes would have been fine as well." He then muttered and chuckled at Percys expression. „But yeah, I think you can say that's love. Latest you notice is when you look at the person and think 'This is the one!'." Percy sighed. „Yeah...but now he's gone. What if he won't come back? What if he...what if he finds somebody else...?" At that, Jason laughed. He patted him on the shoulder. „Don't worry. Nico has loved you for so long, he'll keep loving you even if you were to stay with Annabeth for the rest of your days." Percy looked away again, unsure whether he was feeling better now or not.

He was woken with a start two days later as the whole ship turned sideways, making him topple out of bed and almost getting crushed by his bedside table. He stumbled to deck and faced at least twenty venti and some other monsters trying to tear apart both ship and crew. He pulled out his ballpoint pen, uncapped it and rushed into the fight with Riptide. Why did those monsters always come in such big herds at the same time? It was like a freaking fast food restaurant in the city. It was either completely empty or completely crowded. He slashed two of the venti in half, trying to get an overview of the situation. Frank and Jason were in the air, fighting off more and Leo was trying to get his Wii-controller for the ship back that something dark and fuzzy seemed to be knocking around. Hazel was nowhere to be seen and he could hear Piper using her charmspeak on some of the venti while slashing at them. Somewhere to his right he could hear Annabeth swear under her breath and behind him was Coach Hedge using his club on another one of the dark fuzzy creatures. Percy slashed wildly at the monsters around him, dodged some attacks here and there and tried not to listen to whatever they had to say. Even though he was pretty occupied right there, his mind still trailed off to Nico. He kept looking around for him to see him fight as he had done in the past but kept reminding himself that Nico wouldn't be here. He spun around, stabbing at a venti and blocking another attack, then went to help Piper since she only had her Katroptis to fight with next to her voice. But his mind kept trailing off, getting him nearly skewered at least five times. „What the hell are you doing?" Annabeth yelled at him as he had narrowly missed another venti trying to pulverize him with lighting. He wanted to say something but was cut off as he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. One of those dark fuzzy things that looked a bit like cows had attacked him and he had been so busy he hadn't noticed. Pain shot through his body as he watched his shirt tearing and blood oozing from the wound. Oh god, so much blood. He slashed at it just as Leo set it on fire and Jason letting lighting crash down onto it. As it vaporized, it gave off a weak neighing sound, almost making Percy feel sorry for it.

Almost.

His shoulder hurt too bad to really feel sorry. He slashed at some more venti but felt his energy quickly draining. There were just too many. They were only eight after all. Since they were at least 3.000 feet above the ocean he couldn't really use water to help him either. He slashed around some more, his condition worsening through the pain at his shoulder. Then suddenly one of the venti got his sword flying out of his hand and another one grabbed him, holding him in place. „Percy, watch out!" He heard Piper scream and knew what was coming. While one held him in place, another one concentrated on the air and he could see the lighting bold crashing down. In his last second, his mind was wiped completely blank. „Nico...I'm sorry..." He whispered and there was a giant explosion on deck. The sound of a lightning bold finally connecting with something. Wood splattered everywhere and for a second, they didn't see a thing. Jason had cut through three venti at once and looked down in terror. Everybody looked around at the spot Percy had stood at a second ago.

„You IDIOT!"

Somebody yelled and Nico pulled Percy by the scruff of his neck out of the hole in the ship. Percy, as well as the rest of the crew and all the monsters stared at them. „What the- Nico! What are you doing here?" Percy asked, both in shock and awe at the same time. „Saving your ass, what else?" Nico foamed with anger. There he was, sitting in his room in the underworld, minding his own business, when suddenly Percys voice popped up and he could feel that tugging sensation in his gut, telling him Percy was going to die. So he had jumped off the bed and through the portal, popping up on the Argo just to see Percy standing there uselessly, about to be insta-grilled by lightning. A venti came slashing down on Nico, but he pushed his sword up without looking and stabbed right through it. That seemed to wake the others from their daze and the fight continued until the last venti finally vaporized into dust. „Nico..." Percy came rushing towards the younger boy who refused to look at him and backed away, creating another shadow portal. He really didn't want to talk to Percy. He didn't want to hear what he'd have to say. But then Percy grabbed his hand and Nico couldn't help but stop. „What is it?" He asked, still not looking at him. „Nico...I...we..." Percy stammered and his grip on Nicos hand tightened. „You promised you wouldn't run away!" He suddenly said indignantly and Nicos head shot up. „What?! Well, I wouldn't have if you had at least bothered to not make out with your girlfriend the first five seconds you see her after knowing how i feel!" The rest of the crew fell deadly quiet. Percy stared at Nico, speechless. „I did not!"

„Wait...you broke up with me because of HIM?!" Annabeths voice sounded almost revolting. Nicos eyes widened. „Well..." Percy muttered and started shoveling around with his feet nervously. „You...did what...?" Nico asked, paralyzed, staring at Percy with his big brown eyes. „So you are telling me you are GAY!?" Annabeth shouted at Percy and went towards him in a rage. Percy looked from Nico to Annabeth and back, suddenly not knowing what to say to whom. „Erm...look, Annabeth. I...and Nico..." He tried to explain and Annabeth stared at him in disgust. Percy could hear Jason ordering the others around, trying to stop them from staring at the commotion. Annabeth suddenly turned to Nico. „YOU! You made him that way! What the hell did you do to him?!" She hissed and Nico blinked, backing away as she edged closer. Percy stepped between them. „Hey, leave him alone. I fell in love with him myself. He didn't do anything." She glared at him. „So you are telling me you were gay from the beginning and you just went with me to cover up?!" She hissed and he blinked. „I...I don't know...I don't think so..." He mumbled and looked over at Nico. „All I know is that I love him now. I don't care if I was gay before. I know I am now." He said, shrugging and Annabeth gaped at him. Then she pushed him hard against the chest, making him stumble backwards. „You ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him and rushed under deck. Percy grabbed his shoulder in pain, the wound now hurting even more. Nico hurried toward him. „Percy!" Percy looked up at Nico, instantly feeling better even though the pain was still there. „Nico...I...I'm sorry..." He mumbled and wished he could just bend over and kiss the boy. Nico shook his head and examined Percys shoulder. „Doesn't look too good. Wait lemme get you some ambrosia fast." As he turned to leave, Percy grabbed hold of his hand again.

„No...don't...don't leave..."

Nico could hear a tinge of fear in Percys voice and stopped dead. Then he turned around and hugged Percy. Hard. He could hear Percy drawing a sharp breath and was about to let go when he felt Percy wrapping his arms around him as well. „Nico...I have to tell you something..." He whispered in his ear and Nico tried to look up at him, seeing Percy gaze at him with a soft, glad expression on his face. Nico slowly got out of the hug. „You...You broke up with Annabeth..." Percy nodded slowly. „Nico, I...back on that island..." Nico locked eyes with him and Percy could see the hope in those beautiful brown eyes. „I...you know..." Nico chuckled. „Percy, just finally say what you want to say. I can't stand not knowing!" Percy put his hands on both of Nicos cheeks. Then he took a deep breath. „Nico, I love you!" He blurted and pushed his lips onto the younger boys ones. Nicos world was spinning. He could feel his mouth open slightly and felt Percys tongue sliding inside, could feel himself returning the kiss and felt how Percy started to relax and wrap his arms around him. His whole body was tingling and his insides seemed to be dancing Samba. „I love you..." He mumbled into the kiss, leaning into it some more and wrapping his arms around Percys neck. The older boy put his hands around Nicos butt, making the boy chuckle into the kiss happily. Percy smiled and as they parted, both being out of breath, they looked deep into each others eyes, their noses still touching. „I love you, Nico." Percy whispered and Nico could feel the happiness surge through his body once more, making him shiver. „I love you too, Percy." He said softly and then kissed each other again. They had forgotten they were on the Argo II. and others were watching until Jason cleared his throat next to them. They looked around, both embarrassed and flushed but at the same time Jason could see the glow in their faces, showing how truly happy they were on the inside. „I just thought you might want to take this before you die of blood loss." Jason said and gave Percy some Ambrosia. He took it, grinning at the blonde boy for the first time ever. „Thanks." „You're welcome." Jason said and winked at Nico, mutually telling him something like 'Who would have thought'. Nico grinned at him, blushing slightly and shrugging, then turning to Percy again and trying to take his hand cautiously but Percy was already grabbing his and pulling him after him below the deck. „Nico, I definitely need to lay down. Let's go to my room!" he announced and as Jason looked after them he could tell Nico was blushing hard.

Then Jason turned around to Leo, who was shaking his head grinning from a few feet away. When he saw Jason staring, he immediately went all serious again and looked at the hole in the ship. „Look at that damage! What am I going to do with all of you?! Always destroying my ship!" He ranted but Jason only chuckled and ruffled through Leos dark brown hair. „Yeah, yeah." He said, then bent down and gave Leo a kiss on the lips. The boy eyed him suspiciously. „What are you thinking about, Jason?" He asked and the blond boys grin widened. „I'm thinking we can spend the night in your room this time. Maybe you'll get a great idea about how to make this ship damage-proof when I take care of you." Leo blushed furiously and let Jason push him towards the rooms, looking forward to what they'd do tonight.

In the meantime, Percy and Nico had the best sex in their life. They touched, groped, kissed, gnawed, licked and sucked, never parting for more than a second at most, always so close to another it seemed like they couldn't live without each other. From the second they had closed the door behind them they had started taking their clothes off, telling each other those three little words over and over and over again while all the while kissing and touching until Percy had sat down on the bed and Nico had sat down on top of him, facing him, touching him all over the place. Their minds were blank with pleasure, their bodies hot and sticky, rubbing against each other for dear life. When Percy thrust into Nico in that position, the boy had moaned so loud that they were sure they'd be heard but neither cared. They found their own rhythm, Percy thrusting upwards while Nico was pushing downwards, their arms around each other tightly, their mouths connected, tonguing each other frantically. Then Percy grabbed hold of Nicos dick as he thrusted deeper into him, starting to stroke him between their hot chests rubbing against each other. Nico moaned into his mouth, his eyes half closed, his dick throbbing in Percys hands. „Percy...!" Nico whimpered and Percy groaned at the sound of his voice, quickening the pace of his thrusts and strokes, making Nico go numb with pleasure. „N-Nico..." Percy quivered and put his finger on the tip of Nicos dick, pushing down on it as he had done back on the island. Nicos body trembled, a sweet cry of pleasure coming from his mouth as he started to spasm and let the orgasm take him over, shooting white strings of cum out of his dick at their chests. Percy groaned and pushed Nico down on his dick, cuming harder than ever before into the boy and groping onto his butt as the orgasm rolled over him, making his whole body shiver with pleasure. They panted heavily, cum all over their bodies, but they didn't care. Percy pressed his lips onto the boys, feeling Nico wrap his arms around his neck again and their upper bodies rubbing against each other, feeling completely connected. Then they dropped sideways onto the bed and breathed heavily, stroking strands of sweaty hair out of each others faces and smiled at each other happily, chuckling every now and then and whispering sweet words in each others ears.

All the while, Aphrodite was watching them from safe distance, grinning to herself. „That had gone quite well, I got to admit! Took him a while to realize his real feelings though. Wonder if I should tell them I was the one putting them on Daedalus's islands?" She was contemplating for a minute, then shaking her head. Better not.

THE END


End file.
